


Fate/Bangtan

by ddaengyoonmin



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gang Leader Kim Namjoon | RM, Gangs, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Guns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Mild Gore, Prison, Rough Sex, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Survival, Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaengyoonmin/pseuds/ddaengyoonmin
Summary: In the year 2821 a town in the ruins of what was once Asia now holds one of the last standing prisons in the world. To contain almost all of the criminals from what is left of the world’s population a town has been sectioned off from the rest of society. Large walls and security line the border of the city to make sure no one is allowed out.Once every 8 years a phenomenon has started to occur, 7 different prisoners at random wake up one day with a red symbol on their hand. Those are the chosen ones to participate in what is now called the Escape War. They hold a game, a fight to the death resulting in the winning team being allowed to walk free and return to the rest of the world. Each one of the 7 is allowed to pick their teammates. Teams are made up of a minimum of 4 players and a maximum of 10.To aid in their fight, the week before the Escape war starts an ancient Heroic Spirit is randomly summoned to assist each team. Each with a different class and skill set. Lancer, Saber, Caster, Assasian, Berserker, Archer, and Rider. They are called the servants.You, the ancient spirit of the Godess Aphrodite have been summoned as the servant Caster to assist the Team called Bangtan in the Escape war.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic on here, I'd love to know what you guys think of this series! I have about 6 chapters already written so I will be posting those every few days or so until it's caught up on here! <3  
(There will be a lot of famous/historical figures in this series, I am not sticking 100% to factual backstories from history or stories that they come from. So when that all comes in please don’t be in the comments saying “but that never happened to *insert famous figure*!!” It’s just going to be lightly based on them if that makes sense…)

Red Brick Prison, so named for the crimson bricks standing at least five stories high lining the perimeter of the city. Guards holding large guns paced the top of the wall day and night. There were sensors and alarms that would go off if any prisoner even set foot within 10 feet of the wall, there was no possible chance of escape. It was the largest men’s prison still standing in the what was once the continent of Asia, somewhere in the middle of South Korea most citizens had guessed, but the location was unknown to the public. Only those were employed by Red Brick and the highest level of officials of the government knew its location.

The idea of the prison was much different than former prisons before the world had fallen into ruin. 

This prison was more a town than a prison. It was still monitored by guards and the prisoners were under some rules and regulations. They shared small houses with other prisoners and for the most part had created their own society. The guards did random checks and patrolled neighborhoods to make sure that things were running smoothly but besides that they were left to their own free will. It had started over 150 years ago as an experiment ‘Lets see what happens if we create a city of only criminals’ Some psychologist had helped fund and observe the whole thing. After many years of revising and tweaking the way it ran, it had become the new normal for prisons. Now there was only about 4 prisons left in the world, as there wasn’t quite much of humanity left itself. Red Brick was famous for holding the worst of the worst criminals. (And eventually, for one of the most entertaining televised battle royals the world had ever seen.)

If you commited a crime worthy of being sent there you’re chances of ever seeing the rest of the world again were slim to none.

The only exception being the odd occurrence that had mysteriously started happening around 100 years ago. Seven members of the prison woke up one morning to find a strange symbol was now tattooed to one of their hands. After a few days of wondering if they had one drink too many, (as alcohol and cigarettes were allowed in Red Brick, never any drugs though, despite many protests of the prisoners saying ‘what’s the difference!’) the prisoners with the red marks found strange visitors had materialized in their homes. The strangers called themselves heroic spirits, and called the marked prisoners their masters. 

Chaos ensued when these prisoners realized the grand power that these spirits contained, most looked human but their powers were anything but. Supernatural abilities that couldn’t be compared to anything that had ever been witnessed by humanity.

It became one of the bloodiest prison riots in history. The only thing that managed to stop them was that the warden himself had somehow received his own mark and had his own spirit materialize. It seemed to be an unfair balance of power in favor of the prisoners, 7 to 1, but the warden’s spirit was the most powerful of them all. Striking down the rest of the prisoner’s servants in one night. 

After all of this strangeness they tried to go back to normal, only for it to happen again 8 years later, and again after another 8 years. The prisoners never won but they always tried to kill the warden and escape, many guards were killed in the crossfire. Realizing this would be a pattern the Warden -now growing old and ready to retire- decided he’d make a game of it and try and prevent the possibility that the prisoners would ever be successful in using these servants against the authority over them.

Seven prisoners were always chosen at random by a unknown force outside of anyone’s power. So it was decided those seven would fight each other in a no rules fight to the death battle. They allowed the chosen masters to pick a team to assist them and their servant, anywhere from 4 to 10 players were allowed to be in a team. It helped with prison population control, and kept the prisoners focused on fighting each other rather than the guards and the warden. As an incentive as long as no guards were killed, the winning team was allowed to walk out the front gate free with all crimes erased from their record. 

After many of these wars that had come to have the nickname the Escape War, one of the wardens had realized how much fun it was for him to sit back with his servant and observe the blood bath safe in his tower high up in the center of the town. He figured maybe others would love to observe from the comfort of their own homes, money signs flashing in his eyes he decided to bring in a camera crew and televise the event. It was more of a success than anyone had expected ‘The Escape War’ was a hit. Citizens would pay for a subscription for a season pass to observe the carnage and ferocity that ensued every eight years. Bets would get made on who would win and who would lose first. 

Yoongi thought that was the sickest part of the whole thing. Not only were the chosen seven thrown into a deadly battle with no choice but to participate, but some sicko with bags of money was betting on who would die. What if one of the masters chosen wouldn’t have rebelled, what if they were fine with just living the most normal life they were capable of here in Red Brick.

He liked to think that’s what he would’ve done if given a choice.

He groaned rolling over in his small prison issued twin bed rubbing at the red symbol that he had noticed on his hand just a few moments ago after waking up.

Why him…  
\------------------------------------------------  
Their home was small, definitely too small for seven people to be all in one house. Two bedrooms and a small kitchen, living room area, two bathrooms to share between them and a garage to keep the car that each household was issued. Yoongi often missed his life outside of Red Brick. Especially on days where he was woken up by Jin’s snoring from the bunk above him. 

He shared his room with Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok, his three younger companions Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung shared the other room. 

It seemed Yoongi was the first one in his room awake, the bright light of the start of a new day was trickling in through the tiny window in the middle of the wall. Yoongi pulled himself up from the bed, sitting up groggily and letting out a deep sigh. He stood and peered out, observing the small neighborhood that had been his home for the past 3 years. He’d now adjusted to life here, it was simple. There were 5 different neighborhoods of prisoners, many houses packed with too many people the same as his. It could be worse, he’d heard in the past that prisons were just small cells and you wouldn’t be allowed to do most of the things they were still able to here. Like driving their own car, or even making their own food wouldn’t have been allowed. He can’t imagine how suffocating that would’ve been.

But then again, those prisons didn’t have the Escape War. 

Growing up he’d seen it televised, it was gruesome and sickening in his opinion. He’d never participated in the bets or buying subscriptions to watch the season. One season when he was a small child he remembered being at a friend’s house who had their TV turned on to the Escape War. He had marveled at the appearance of a tall muscular man, adorned in magnificent gold jewelry and a red robe fit for royalty, he was one of the servants. His friend had informed him he was a Rider Servant, the spirit of Alexander the Great. Yoongi had instantly taken a liking to the way the Alexander stood confidently and strong while he walked down the streets of Red Brick, when suddenly a large gold spear flew through the air, impaling Alexander in the chest. Yoongi froze at the sight, they had shown it all, the blood splattering and dripping down his front, and the look on Alexander’s face as he died. Then, as was custom to do, the gold spear wielding servent slaughtered the remaining members of Alexander’s team, ending with the master. Right before the master was pierced through the heart with the golden spear he mouthed something out that was barely audible, it sounded like “Fuck you.”

It was a cold and ruthless game, yet the society that Yoongi had grown up in loved it. Every eight years it was the talk of the country. During the battles and even after there were action figures, posters, t-shirts featuring the servants and their masters. Fan clubs for teams existed even after the team themselves had been killed in the War. It was like they didn’t see them as real people and more like characters in a fictional television series.

They would start hyping up the battle a few months before it was set to start. Without fail, every eight years on the same week in the month of June the seven masters would be chosen. News outlets everywhere would announce the names. It would really get crazy once the servants were revealed, then the bets and deadpools started taking place. People had come up with strategies they claimed was the best way to tell whether a servant was strong enough to win or if they’d be one of the first to lose. Sometimes a servant would surprise everyone. In one famous war, before Yoongi was born, that was still talked about to this day, the team assassin class servant had won. No one had expected it, and most had actually placed them as the first to die. Mostly because the servant that had been summoned was a small child, she was the spirit of Jack the Ripper. Many had laughed and said it couldn’t possibly be true and she had no chance of victory. For one the Jack the Ripper everyone had heard about in history was assumed to be a man, and secondly how could a small child possibly be the power defending a whole team of adult men. Little did they know that the young girl Jack was one of the most merciless killers they would ever witness. That war only lasted eight days, as opposed to the average of forty days. Jack had snuck in to the rooms of the sleeping teams and servants and silently slit their throats in their sleep. The camera crews aren’t permitted in the houses of the prisoners for privacy reasons, so none of it was able to be televised. The media had gone crazy and the fans of Escape War were furious. Yet it still remained one of the most talked about seasons of Escape War ever.

The longest war took about four months, most of the teams were terrified and tried not to engage in battles with the other’s. The warden and his servant who always held the title Ruler Class Servant, had to actually try and instigate some situations where the teams would be forced to battle so as not to upset the media and the viewers. 

Yoongi hated him. The warden, the one who made millions off of the deaths of the prisoners he was tasked to watch over as the one in charge of Red Brick. He would sit in the top of the tall ornate church, that doubled as his office, and watch the whole thing take place. It sat in the middle of their town, with a tower so far up that nothing big could be missed from above. 

“Yoongi hyung, I think somethings wrong with the car” A whine rang out from outside of the paint chipped white wooden door to Yoongi’s shared bedroom. 

Yoongi turned towards the voice had just snapped him out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean something’s wrong” he groaned

The tall, heavily tattooed boy swung open the door and stomped into the room.

“It won’t start” he pouted, “I was going to go to the store and pick up our rations for breakfast but it made a weird noise and didn’t start up”

“Jungkook, for fucks sake, do you have to wake up the whole house about it?” Jin hissed from the top bunk above where Yoongi now sat.

“I’ll take a look at it Kook” Yoongi assured.

Jungkook nodded and rushed out of the room quickly. 

“He’s gonna get his fucking ass beat if he keeps barging in like that for shit this early in the morning” mumbled a sleepy Namjoon who had apparently also been awakened by the youngest boy’s loud complaints.

Hoseok on the other hand was still knocked out. That boy could probably sleep through the entire Escape War, Yoongi thought, chuckling slightly to himself. 

Yoongi met Jungkook outside by the car, it seemed Taehyung had also joined the younger boy in investigating the issue, he had the hood of the car opened and was staring at it blankly. Brushing his chocolate hair out of the way as it continued falling into his eyes. 

“Step aside, let me check it out” Yoongi nudged Taehyung over and took a look for himself. After some observation he came to the conclusion “Looks like it might’ve blown one of the fuses and is stalling out now because of that, I think we have some spare ones back in the house.”

Yoongi had always had a passion for working on cars out in the free world, now, here in Red Brick it had become his job. When prisoners of Red Brick are admitted in they are assessed on their skills and usefulness then assigned jobs in the city in order to keep the town thriving and for the most part completely dependant on itself and the prisoners to keep it running like a normal society.

Jungkook and Taehyung worked out in the fields doing a lot of the farming work that went on in the prison. Jimin had landed a highly sought after job in the church/main office of the prison, helping with paperwork and secretarial duties. Hoseok helped run the gym and athletics area of Red Brick, it was a pretty shit gym, but the prison was required by law to have one so prisoners could get their allowed 30 minutes of exercise a day. Namjoon helped out at the library, shelving and labeling books, and Jin had a job doing electrical work on the houses and buildings in the city. 

“So you can fix it?” Jungkook excitedly questioned.

“Yeah it’s pretty simple actually if we have the right fuse for it here, if not I’ll have to take our bike over to the repair shop and pick one up, I know they’ve got one there”

Taehyung threw his tattooed arms around Yoongi’s stomach in a tight embrace, “You’re the best hyung”

Yoongi pulled on Taehyung’s arms “Off me” he grunted. 

Taehyung giggled and held tighter with a grin wide on his face “Uh uh.”

“You’re fucking annoying” Yoongi grumbled, finally shoving Taehyung off of him. 

Jimin had just walked out of the house and made his way to the car, “Sup?” he greeted

“Yoongi’s fixing the car again, don’t hug him for it though, he’s grumpy today” Taehyung replied.

Jungkook nodded in agreement.

“Aww, what’s eatin ya up hyung?” Jimin cocked an eyebrow up, biting his silver lip ring as he did, a regular habit of Jimin’s.

“Nothing” Yoongi quietly answered, pushing past the three younger men to go find the fuse.

The three boys exchanged looks of questioning between each other at the grumpier than usual attitude of their older room mate.

They stayed by the open hood of the car waiting on Yoongi to return. When he did he tried his best to ignore them, pulling the lid off of the fuse box and pulling out the fuse that he was pretty sure was the troublemaker and replacing it with another new one. 

“Hyung…is that…” a shocked expression growing on Jungkook’s face as he pointed to Yoongi’s hand.

Jimin and Taehyung quickly leaned in to see what Jungkook had been motioning to.

“Holy shit…it is isn’t it?” Jimin gasped out

Yoongi recoiled his hand, taking it in his other hand and covering the mark, holding it into his stomach. “Yeah…this morning” he muttered

Taehyung gazed wide eyes at the older man, “Were you gonna say anything?”

Yoongi shrugged, shutting the hood and turning to lean against the car.

Jimin mimicked Yoongi’s shrug in a mocking manner, “That’s all you have to say?”

“This affects us all too hyung!” Taehyung shouted.

“What affects us all?” A voice rang out from the open door of the house. 

“Yoongi has the masters mark Namjoon hyung” Jungkook replied, a small frown on his face and his mind racing, knowing the implications of this new tattoo that had suddenly appeared on Yoongi’s hand.

Namjoon’s face fell, his hands that were pressed to his hips dropped in shock. “Oh… well fuck.”

———————————————————-

The day was filled with the seven of them talking about what to do now that Yoongi had been chosen for the Escape Wars. 

“I say we all join in the team.” Jin suggested. The seven men were all sitting around in a circle in their small living room area. The tattered olive green couch holding the three youngest, Namjoon sat in a matching recliner chair while the rest of the boys sat on the floor.

Yoongi shook his head “I don’t want to bring you guys in to this. The chances that we all would die is pretty high and I don’t want that to be because of me”

“But the chance of us being able to walk free? Our records wiped clean? A fresh start? I’m willing to take that risk” Jimin replied seriously, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Women! I never thought I’d see a woman again for the rest of my life. I’d die for the chance to get some pussy again” Hoseok chimed in. The idea that he was literally ready to risk his life to get laid made Yoongi roll his eyes. 

“I second that!” Taehyung agreed nodding his head quickly “It’s been three years since I’ve even seen a woman”

“Pigs.” Yoongi spat out at them, but he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Ah Yoongi hyung doesn’t understand. He usually prefered men anyways” Jimin winked Yoongi’s way flirtatiously, biting his lip ring as he did.

Yoongi blushed slightly at Jimin’s actions. “Anyways.” He started, wanting badly to change the subject “I still feel like if anything happened to any of you…I couldn’t live with myself”

“We aren’t gonna let you do this alone Yoongi. Anyways, It’s required that you pick a team of at least three others besides yourself. We’re with you Yoongi, on the outside we were all a team, and we all ended up in here together. No one ever ratted anyone else out, we always stuck together no matter what the consequences would be” Namjoon stated

“All for one and one for all!” Taehyung exclaimed thrusting a fist in the air. 

“We’re gonna be on TV” Jin realized, suddenly propping himself up and putting a hand to his face, making his best handsome pose.

Yoongi sighed as the conversations between the seven got loud and carried away with excitement. He was anything but excited.

———————————————–

The next day Yoongi had been ordered to go to the church to let the warden know who all would be on the team with him. Yoongi wasn’t enthused to have to sign off on the deaths of his best friends, but they didn’t really give him a choice, using the guilt that Yoongi was the one who technically got them all caught by the police landing them all in this prison, and now he could have his chance of redemption by being the one who could lead them to freedom.

The church was the most beautiful building in the city, most of the other buildings were run down and falling apart. The church on the other hand was constantly kept up with, the light tan brick walls were decorated with paintings and the floor was a beautiful white marble. It even had a working elevator that could take you to any of the 10 floors if you had the right key. Which none of the prisoners had. Jimin swore that once the warden let him use the key and he got to see the town from the top floor, no one had believed him.

Yoongi filed into the room he was instructed to enter. Six other men walking in behind him. They all seated themselves in the metal folding chairs that had been brought out for them. 

The other chosen masters seemed nervous as well, with the exception of one, a tall man with dyed blue hair and a cocky grin on his face. 

“I would say good luck but I look forward to killing ya. This ass is walking out those red walls bitches” The blue haired man winked at the other six.

Yoongi wanted to jump over the others and punch that cocky look off of his face. The only thing that restrained him was the idea that unfortunately he would probably have a chance for some bloody revenge on this asshole. He wasn’t excited at the thought of that, but it brought him a little peace that at least one of them probably deserved it.

One of the six was an old man, he had a long white beard and his hands were shaking in his lap.

Please please please don’t let me have to fight him. Yoongi silently prayed, he was in a church so he supposed it couldn’t hurt. Yoongi had beat up his fair share of people on the outside, even killed a few when it came down to it. But, he’d always drawn the line at violence towards Women, children or the elderly. Even a hardened criminal had to have some morals.

Finally the warden walked in, he was a short man probably in his fifties with a constant stern look laid on all of his features. He had short black hair and was wearing a gray suit and tie. He stood in front of the seven masters in seated in the room and cleared his throat preparing to start his speech. Yoongi noticed the warden’s own mark on his hand, each of the other’s tattoo’s were a slightly different design and the wardens seemed to be the most simple, just a single red circle with two parallel lines going through it.

“Welcome masters of the 10th Escape War! Now that I have you all gathered I will explain some of the rules. First off, no killing guards or any prison employees that aren’t prisoners, including the camera crews. Do your best to avoid killing prisoners not entered in the war, you won’t be faulted for accidental casualties that may occur from your servant’s power. If I see you being purposefully reckless, or commanding your servant to cause mass destruction or causality to the prison population when not engaged in a battle with another team, my Ruler class servant will be commanded to step in and take your servant and your whole team out of the running. Besides that you may use any means necessary to kill another teams servant and members.”

he paused and scanned the room, making eye contact with each of the men. “You may know some of these details but I prefer everyone to be on the same page. The marks on your hand are called command seals, they can be used only three times to order your servant to do anything you want them to. Some of you may have greater need for them depending on the stubbornness of your servant, some servants may be less inclined to obey you. I advise you build up a good relationship with them so as to improve the chances they will fight for you with all of their strength and skill.”

The warden clicked open a briefcase that he had carried in with him and pulled out a sheet of paper. “You can now write down here who your teammates will be. If your team wins every name you’ve placed on this sheet of paper will be absolved of all crimes committed and will be released from this prison. Your servants will most likely appear within the next few days. The battle will start a week from today. Good luck” He finished off, his tone as dry as the entirety of his speech.

Yoongi patiently waited his turn in line behind the other masters to sign his friend’s names on the paper. Hoping and praying that they would survive, hating that to do so would mean all the men in front of him would be dead.

“Can’t wait to kill ya” the blue haired man taunted the rest of the masters, purposely bumping into Yoongi’s shoulder as he walked past the line of men after signing up his team.

Yoongi bit his lip, his fists clenched, holding himself back from retaliating. A young scrawny man directly in front of Yoongi didn’t have the same self control, he jumped out of line taking a fistful of the blue haired man’s yellow shirt “Not if I kill you first mother fucker” he jeered.

“Save it for the War” One of the guards standing in the room yelled out, hand clutching the gun on his hip in warning.

The blue haired man shrugged the other off of himself with a cocky smirk “I look forward to it”

When it was finally Yoongi’s turn to sign the paper, his hand was shaking, he struggled to remain composed as he signed his friend’s names. Once completing his task he let out a long sigh, hoping that he didn’t just kill the six people he cared for most in the world by doing so.

—————————————————

When Yoongi arrived home his roommates were all gathered the same way they had been before in the living room. 

“So how’d it go?” Jungkook asked excitedly before Yoongi had even walked all the way in the door.

“Fine I suppose…” he answered with a small lift of his shoulders. As well as it could considering what it was, he thought.

Namjoon then spoke up, “As soon as the servant gets here we’ll have to start discussing strategy. What were the other masters like?”

Yoongi settled down in his usual spot, cross legged on the floor next to Namjoon and his favorite chair. “Um, one was pretty old, like grandpa old. One was a fuckin’ rude cocky motherfucker with blue hair, I think we should watch out for him. One was this blonde scrawny little guy but he had some fire in his belly I’d also watch out for him. The other three were pretty forgettable, uh actually I think one had some kind of gang tattoo I recognized from some of the fuckers on the outside that used to mess with our crew.”

“Damn” Jin shook his head. The rest of the group was quiet for a moment. 

“Oh, they let me know on the way out that none of us have to go to work, they’ll have people covering the essential stuff but most things are going to be closed during the War” Yoongi added

“Makes sense” Jungkook nodded in understanding.

“So when does the servant get here? I can’t wait to see what kind of badass dude is gonna be tearing up these streets with us” Taehyung exclaimed his tone ecstatic. “I wonder what class we’ll get! Riders seem pretty cool, but a saber is said to be the one that’s won the most wars so that would probably be sweet”

The rest of the group nodded, “Saber for sure” Hoseok agreed.

Yoongi shrugged “I don’t really care” he mumbled. His friends were way too enthusiastic about this in his opinion, Yoongi was too filled with worry and dread of the weeks to come to discuss these things in anything less than a serious manner. “I’m just gonna go to bed” he announced.

“Aw c’mon hyung. This is fun! The Escape war was the best thing on TV, aren’t you even a little bit excited?” Jimin whined

Yoongi instantly shook his head. “No. Not at all, and I think it’s ridiculous that you are” He stood up and went to bed leaving the other boys talk without him. He was getting a headache from it all.

After Yoongi had left the six men continued discussing their memories of the previous Escape war they could remember. 

“There’s been two since I was born so far. I was too young to remember the first one though I was only five” Jungkook recalled

“I can kind of remember that one! Lancer Leonidas and Rider Alexander’s battle that happened right by neighborhood two, that was some of the most epic shit ever!” Jimin added in.

“Or the war after when that Berserker Lancelot brought out that rotary cannon and just mowed down Archer Robin Hood’s team. That shit was insane! Each servant is so unique too! With all those different types of skills and powers” Taehyung said, wide eyed and hitting Jungkook on the shoulder enthusiastically as he spoke.

The older boys chucked at the excited younger members of their team.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the direction of the garage, it sounded out like a canon and black smoke started to creep into the house from under the door.

“Holy shit” Hoseok muttered

“Yoongi hyung! Wake up get down here!” Jimin yelled out.

Yoongi had already shot out of bed at the sound and was rushing into the living room to join the rest of his roommates.

“Do you think that was…” he stuttered out at the other men.

“What else could it have been?” Namjoon replied. They all slowly stood and stepped lightly and cautiously towards the door to the garage. 

“Yoongi hyung should open it, it’ll be his servant after all” said Taehyung, poking Yoongi in the shoulder.

Yoongi nodded, carefully putting his hand on the doorknob, he was shaking with fear and anticipation of what laid behind this door. What kind of terrifying person was waiting for him. Would they even want to listen to him? What was he even supposed to say?

He opened the door nervously, and there you were.

He didn’t understand the feelings that came over him, flooding every part of his body. He tensed up and was frozen to the spot.

You were laying on the floor of the garage looking like you were asleep, a beautiful white silk dress draped over your body, clinging to you erotically, flowing down past your bare feet. A golden headband was tied around your head beautifully. 

You were by far the most beautiful woman Yoongi had ever laid eyes on. In that moment his mind was flooded by impure thoughts, he wanted to take you right there, ravage you and make you scream out his name. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the way the dress clung tightly to your breasts. Every part of his mind was screaming out at him to grab you, take you, claim you as his right there in that garage. He was shocked at himself for that, he wasn’t usually this vulgar, but he couldn’t help it. It was almost like some spell had been placed on him that told him that he needed you, and if he didn’t have you he might die. 

The other members were each going through a similar ordeal, all of them hungrily staring down your still sleeping figure like a pack of wolves ready to pounce on their prey.

“Fuck.” Hoseok hissed out.

“I-” Jimin started “I need her. I need her now.” his pupils blown out as he bit at his lip ring.

All of them were breathing heavily, erections growing larger and harder the more they stared.

Jungkook couldn’t hold himself back, he started walking towards you, hands stretched out to grab you and feel you like he was craving.

“NO!” Taehyung yelled out “Mine!” he grabbed the younger man aggressively and yanked him back from you.

“Not yours, mine!” Namjoon shot out.

It was animalistic how they were behaving now, and they couldn’t help themselves. 

“Stop!” Yoongi screamed out. “Get ahold of yourselves. Doesn’t something feel off about this?”

The six other men stilled from their arguments. Hoseok had his fist cocked back about to punch Jin, Taehyung and Jungkook had each others shirts balled up in their fists, Namjoon had been about to turn and scream at Jimin. They all turned and looked at Yoongi, panting heavily. 

“Yes. Something’s wrong. I can’t control myself right now” Jimin whined “What’s happening to me”

“I think it’s her power. I think she’s doing this to us on purpose or something” Namjoon guessed.

“Yoongi wake her up and make her stop, I don’t wanna do something to her I can’t take back” Jungkook gasped out.

“Like I would let you do that before I got a taste” Taehyung smirked letting go of Jungkook’s shirt and shoving him.

“I-I don’t know how” Yoongi stammered.

As he spoke your eyes started to flutter open.

“Oh wow…” Hoseok gasped.

“She’s so perfect” Jin whimpered.

“Hello” you mumbled sweetly, propping yourself up, letting out a yawn, stretching a hand into the air as you did. “I am your servant. Which one of you is my master?” you cutely cocked your head to the side.

All seven men were restraining themselves, using every bit of self control they could muster not to get down on their knees and beg you to fuck them right there.

“I am” Yoongi quietly answered.

“Hello master” you beamed, standing up and stepping towards him.

Yoongi inhaled sharply as the distance between the two of you grew smaller. “What are you doing to us…” he managed to get out.

“What am I doing to you?” your brow furrowed in confusion “I don’t understand…” you scanned the room, the faces of the seven men in front of you were carnal, and they all looked like they were in pain. You could see obvious bulges in the front of each of their pants, begging to be released.

“Oh” you murmured “Oh I understand now. I’m sorry I can’t help it”

Yoongi grew frustrated at you “What do you mean you can’t help it? Just like, turn it off or something. Whatever this is that you’re doing to us needs to stop! How are we supposed to win this war if all we are thinking about it fucking you”

You shrugged shyly “It’s not something I can help…I was like this in my former life. You see, I’m a Caster class servant and the Goddess Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty and…pleasure”

A series of moans were let out throughout the group at your mention of pleasure.

“I can’t help it, its my power, it seems to affect humans more than it did other god’s. I’m really sorry but you’ll have to just find a way to ignore it i suppose.” you trailed off.

“Ignore it?” Taehyung whined out “I don’t know if that’s possible”

“Can I use a command spell to make you turn it off?” Yoongi tried.

You shook your head looking down as you shuffled your feet on the ground “I’m afraid that won’t work. I’m not lying. It’s really something that can’t be turned off.” you frowned “Please don’t be mad at me” you added, noticing the seven men all glaring at you.

Yoongi never thought it could be possible to hate someone so much while at the same time wanting to fuck them this badly. It was a frustrating feeling, he just wanted it to go away. 

“Master?’ You sweetly spoke at Yoongi.

Dammit he thought, and why did you have to keep calling him that. As if he didn’t already want you enough, he know felt like he would explode in his pants right then and there.

“What.” he managed through gritted teeth.

“What would you like me to do?” you stepped closer to him staring up doe eyed and batting your lashes. 

“Go.” he grunted out “Please leave and go inside and wait for us there. Now.”

Hoping that maybe putting some distance between you and the rest of the group would help them all think clearer.

You nodded and without hesitation left the garage to go inside.

As you did that, the group simultaneously let out a large exhale as if they had been holding their breath the entire time they’d been in your presence.

It did help a lot, having you leave. Yet something still was pulling each of them to follow after you and have their way with you. 

“What the fuck…” Jin was the first to speak.

“Yeah, agreed, what the fuck” Namjoon spoke holding the front of his pants where his erection still hadn’t faded.

“Yoongi hyung?” Jimin glanced at the older man “What do we do?”

Yoongi was pissed off at the idea that he was supposed to have answers. He didn’t ask for any of this, he didn’t want any of this.

“You deal with it. I don’t want anything to do with her. Keep her away from me and just let me know if you want me to use a command spell. This is bullshit” He spat out, then stormed out of the garage, avoiding where you were now sitting on the couch in the living room and storming out the front door to the car. He didn’t plan on going anywhere, he just wanted to sit and try and clear his head from this chaotic mess he had on his plate. 

Back in the garage Namjoon had started coming up with a plan and some rules for dealing with you.

“None of us, including myself are allowed to have sex or anything of the sort with the servant. Okay?” he sternly commanded the other men. “I don’t want fights breaking out among us during all of this, the last thing we need is jealousy ruining our chances of winning our freedom. Our goal is to fight the other prisoners not each other. Agreed?”

The other men groaned and nodded reluctantly in agreement. 

“I think that this could actually work out well. If the other teams get the same effect from her that we all just did it might make it difficult for them to want to kill her. So while their guards are down we’d be able to take them out” Namjoon theorized.

“True” Jin nodded “That’s actually not a bad thought Joon.”

“This is gonna be so hard” Jungkook pouted

“We’re gonna be so hard” Jimin joked with a smirk, earning himself a punch on the shoulder from Namjoon.

“We’ll figure this out okay? Remember the rule. No one touches her.” Namjoon sighed. Hating himself for his own rule he’d just made. It was the best option in this situation, he couldn’t risk all of his friends fighting over a girl right now when they were about to be participating in this life or death battle. He himself knew that if any of them ended up sleeping with you he’d answer with his fists. He wanted you so badly, even knowing that it was just a spell you had put on him, he couldn’t help the voice in the back of his head screaming, ‘mine mine mine mine mine’  
\----------


	2. Fate/Bangtan 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to start preparing for the war. Yoongi is distant. Taehyung on the otherhand is quite friendly.

You sat on the olive green couch that was placed in their living room. There were many rips and stains, definitely not up to par with the luxury that you were used to in your former life.

Part of being summoned meant that you were instilled with the knowledge and history of what had happened since your death. And your purpose here in this game. It was a lot to take in, it had been quite a long time from when you last walked the earth.

It was strange, you couldn’t quite remember how you’d died. Everything about that was fuzzy, you remembered all of your previous life, everything was there except any details surrounding how you might have met your end. You’d always thought you were immortal, I mean, you were a GODDESS . What could possibly kill a god…except maybe another god. That was a thought you couldn’t let linger in your mind, you didn’t think you had any enemies that would have hated you enough to try and kill you.

You saw the garage door that you had entered the house from swing open. It was your master! You had barely started getting up, a large smile glowing on your face upon seeing him, when he- without looking your way - stormed out the front door of the house.

The guilt you felt made your stomach sink. You were telling the truth, you had no idea how to turn off this curse that was upon you. In your former life, humans and gods alike found you irresistible, an aura surrounding you that made men and sometimes even women fall into a frenzy of want and lust. It had gotten you into much trouble.

You actually had been married to a man named Hephaestus or as the Romans called him Vulcan, he preferred to go by the latter. Where as you preferred your Greek name over Venus the one nicknamed to you by the Romans.

You never quite liked Vulcan the way he liked you. He had also been captivated by you and the curse that drew men and gods to you. You had many affairs and other lovers, none of them meant much to you. Sometimes you just couldn’t help yourself, you had felt trapped in the marriage you were in, and you literally could get any man you wanted if you were feeling like escaping to somewhere else.

These seven men here you had just met seemed to be just as taken by the throes of the animalistic lustful curse. You had feelings of hate towards yourself about it, you wished you could turn it off. You knew what it would mean for them to win this war, and for you. If the war was won your soul would get to finally get peace in death, if you lose you’d sit in oblivion waiting for your next turn to fight again.

Your master didn’t seem very happy with you. As much as you could feel his need towards you, his heart and his eyes seemed to be cold when he had looked at you. 

He was such a beautiful man, and you wanted nothing more than to make him happy and obey, you wanted him and your team to win. You wanted him to like you and approve of you. He seemed disappointed that it was you who was summoned to him, your heart ached because of that.

One by one the men from the garage started to file in. Two went to their rooms and some went to the kitchen and started making food. All of them but one avoiding eye contact with you and keeping away from you all together.

The vibes in the air were awkward to say the least. 

But, one of the men stood by the door, staring at you with a big grin, biting at a silver lip ring piercing his plush lower lip. 

You couldn’t help but roll your lip between your teeth as well. He was so beautiful, with his jet black hair and gorgeous features, you could’ve easily mistaken any of these men for a god too if you didn’t know better.

He groaned softly tipping his head slightly back as he watched you bite your lip back at him.

With all the restraint that he could muster he started walking towards you and sat on the couch next to you, but with as much distance as he could put between the two of you.

“I’m Jimin” he spoke with words spilling from his lips like a song.

“Nice to meet you Jimin” you returned

“Sorry for all of our behavior here, I hope you don’t feel unwelcome but it’s going to be difficult for us to be around you.”

You nodded in understanding, disappointed but not surprised that they were reacting the way that they were.

“Will master at least talk to me?” you pouted

“Ah, Sorry but I have a feeling he’s going to be the most difficult to get along with out of all of us”

You frowned and stared down into your lap.

Jimin’s head spun around in all directions, like he was looking to see if any of the eyes in the house were on the two of you.

Upon seeing they weren’t he scooched a little closer to you.

“Hey, we aren’t supposed to do anything with you…touch you or…” he trailed off, his eyes scanning you hungrily up and down. “I wouldn’t tell anyone though, if we did…if you wanted” he smirked

“JIMIN I HEARD THAT” a voice shouted from the kitchen angrily, followed by a tall brown haired man stomping your way.

“Shiiiiit” Jimin chuckled, “I gotta work on my whispering huh? This small fuckin’ house” he shook his head.

The tall man was now standing in front of the two of you, hands on his hips. Your eyes level with the erection in his pants that still didn’t seem to have gone down.

He saw you staring and blushed, quickly putting more distance between himself and you. 

“Jimin, we need help in the kitchen.” He grumbled. “I’m Namjoon by the way” he said towards you quietly as he left back to the kitchen.

“Ahh, looks like our time here is being cut short. Don’t worry pretty lady, we will be seeing a lot of eachother” he stood up and sent a wink your way as he went to join the older man.

After the men were finished cooking, one by one they started to join you where you still sat in the living room. Three of them sitting on the floor with their dinner plates and the one called Namjoon sitting in the chair next to the couch, placing his plate right on his boner hoping to hide it. Making you feel quite strange for being all alone on the couch while they sat on the hard wooden floor.

“I-I can sit on the floor if you want the couch I don’t mind” you mumbled at them

A heavily tattooed boy with brown hair glanced at you quickly before returning his eyes to his plate. 

“Nah, that’s okay” he shook his head.

There was silence for a long time while they ate.

“Um…hyung where is she gonna sleep” Jimin suddenly gasped out. “We can’t make her sleep on the couch.”

The heads on the ground suddenly shot up and stared wide eyed at Namjoon then to you.

“Oh…” he murmured

At that moment Yoongi walked in through the front door. He glanced your way for a moment and then to the rest of the group, “I’m going to bed” he said shortly starting to walk towards his room.

“What about her? Where’s she sleeping?” Namjoon yelled to him.

Yoongi groaned and turned around rolling his eyes, “I don’t care. The couch? You figure it out Namjoon.” He snapped

His words hurt you, making you feel worse than you already did. He was your master, but you could tell he wished he wasn’t. Your curse made everyone love you but hate you for making them love you, and that’s why you thought of it as a curse. Your husband hated you for it, all the men you had been with before either after having sex had acused you of being a witch and putting a spell on them forcing them to want you. Or they would just want to claim you, and you’d become an object of their obsession. While it was true that it was some sort of spell, it’s not like you wanted it to be that way. You wished they could have just loved you for you. 

Namjoon sighed as Yoongi stomped away. 

“I hate to ask you to sleep on the couch, it’s a shit couch. But I don’t really see any other option. I don’t think we trust ourselves to sleep in the same room that close to you” he decided

“Its okay. I’m fine here. Whatever makes you happy I obey” you softly spoke staring down at your hands in your lap.

One of the men who hadn’t introduced himself yet, let out a small groan. “I like the way that sounds” the blonde man spoke.

“Jin!” The brown haired man scolded and punched him in the shoulder.

“Sorry Taehyung I can’t help it! She’s so perfect.” he grumbled

After some talking amongst themselves basically ignoring you now, only talking about you as if you weren’t right there, they all went off to bed. Leaving you alone on the couch. You really didn’t mind. But part of you wanted to go find your master and curl up next to him, you felt yourself drawn to him. Despite his grumpy attitude he really seemed like a good guy, you wanted him to accept you. 

—————————————-

The next day they all gathered together in the living room. You had woken up to them talking strategy about the war. 

“Morning gorgeous” a friendly voice rang out when you opened your eyes.

This black haired boy was one that had gone to bed early last night, so you had figured he was going to be one to avoid you, the friendliness was unexpected.

“Morning” a small smile on your lips as you sat up.

The man was sitting on the floor leaning his back on the couch where you had been sleeping.

He had his head turned around and his eyes were full of lust looking you over.

“I’m Hoseok by the way, you can call me Hobi if you want” he winked

All the other men were glaring at him. You sighed. You could tell that your presence was straining on their friendship, and that made you feel guilty.

“Don’t worry we’re gonna try and be on our best behavior” Jimin spoke while looking over each of the other boys with a mischievous look “I’m pretty sure all of us rubbed one out at least once this morning to try and get ourselves under control” He chuckled.

Jin nodded proudly, unashamed to admit that Jimin was right.

“I know for sure Jungkook did too, he can’t seem to be quiet when he does” Jin laughed loudly. 

Jungkook who was sitting on the floor across the room from you gasped “HYUNG!” he looked embarrassed “Don’t say that in front of her”

“It’s fine” you assured “You guys shouldn’t feel embarrassed about stuff like this, I know the effect that I have. I’m sorry. But the least I can do is be understanding of how you feel. If you do want to-” you started

Namjoon cut you off “Don’t.” he shook his head quickly “If you’re about to offer yourself to us, dont. We agreed that we wouldn’t and you telling us its okay to would be way too hard to resist. It’d be easier if we just tried to ignore it.”

You shrugged. “Oh.”

“Anyways” Namjoon continued, clearing his throat and adjusting himself in his pants. Your words had obviously already had an effect on him. He couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to resist taking you for his own if you had offered it to him. “We were talking strategy for the game”

You looked around the circle of the six men, one was missing. The one that should’ve been there more than any of them.

“Where’s master?” you sweetly questioned before Namjoon spoke again.

Jimin was the one to answer, “he’s out working on the car.” was all he said.

“Anyways!” Namjoon repeated, starting to get annoyed. Maybe part of his annoyance coming from the way that you referred to Yoongi as master. He knew that was what he was to you, but there was a part of him that was jealous of that.

“We were saying that since the war starts in about six days it’d be best if we figured out how we were going to win this thing. We’d like to use your power to try and distract the other team. Do you have any weapons that we should know about that you can use?” He directed his gaze at you.

You shook your head “No weapons but I do have some spells, and in this world I have incredible strength and hand to hand combat skills as well, I’m pretty acrobatic and my fighting style is close to Aikido mixed with Jiu Jistsu. I can also levitate when I need to.”

Hoseok turned his head to you again “Damn girl.” raised his eyebrows surprised.

They all nodded in agreement with Hoseok’s statement of awe. 

“Okay so what kind of spells? And most importantly what’s your noble phantasm?” Taehyung questioned

You awkwardly adjusted yourself so that you could try and face all of them. “Well. For spells, They are mostly hypnotizing spells, I can make people see what I want them to see, confuse and disorient them, not really anything in the way of attacking but I could for example make someone think that their own teammate is me or one of you so they attack them.”

Jin’s eyes widened “Thats fucked up.” he gasped

“But useful” Namjoon added

“And your noble phantasm?” Taehyung asked again

“I-I’m kind of embarrassed of it” you shyly whispered. “It’s not a weapon or anything like the other servants will probably have. It goes in line with the effect you are all already feeling. It basically is what is happening to you already, but one that I can control that’s like 100 times stronger. It would basically immobilize anyone with the feelings of lust that overcome them” you admit

Jimin started to roar with laughter “So they’d just freeze and jizz their pants” he continued to laugh holding his stomach and rolling on the ground.

“I told you it was kind of embarrassing” you mumbled and pouting at his making fun of you.

“Ah don’t be embarrassed goddess.” Hoseok soothed “It could be really useful.”

“Though I can’t imagine anyone being more taken by you than we already are” Jimin added in.

They all seemed to be warming up to you, not as angry and more relaxed when they spoke to you, even though you could tell their feelings of lust hadn’t lessened.

You continued to talk strategy, deciding that it was best to try and scope out which of the other servants were men and work from there. The Archer class servant would probably pose a threat since he didn’t have to get up close to you, it would be easy for him to avoid being taken by your spell. Assassin would probably be easiest they predicted, as they usually had to get up close for their fighting, as long as it was a man you had a good chance of using your powers to seduce him once he was in range. 

You didn’t necessarily like the idea of using your literal powers of seduction on victims in this battle, but it was all you had to work with if you wanted to stay alive, and keep these men that you were growing quite fond of alive as well.

You heard the front door open and Yoongi stomped in loudly.

“Sup” Jimin yelled over to him.

Yoongi trailed his eyes over the group of men, eyes finally landing on you.

“Mn” he grunted, shooting dagger eyes your way while slightly biting his lip. Then turning his line of sight back to Jimin “I’m going out. Need a part for the car”

“Hi Master” you tried sweetly to get his attention.

To your dismay he just ignored you and grabbed a jacket, leaving back through the door he had just come through slamming it on his way out.

“Ah, don’t mind him” Jimin shook his head at the door Yoongi had stormed out of, then glancing at you. “It’s not your fault, he was cranky even before you got here” he chuckled.

You still couldn’t help but feel so guilty for your failure to impress and please you master. He couldn’t even stand to be around you.

—————————————————-

For the next couple days Yoongi still avoided you, but the rest of your team was more than welcoming and friendly. They couldn’t seem to leave you alone, always asking you if you wanted to hangout with them, and feeding you fancy meals that you could tell they weren’t used to cooking just to impress you. 

The house was small and there wasn’t much to do, they’d sometimes play cards or board games to pass the time. Occasionally you’d accidently brush a hand or even your body against one of the men while moving around the house. They’d always gasp and recoil quickly stiffening up and getting awkward. 

Jimin had told you all of them had to keep pleasuring themselves more than usual just to be near you without breaking the rules Namjoon had put on them. Once you’d even noticed that Jungkook had to run out of the room after you’d accidentally brushed your hand against his leg. He was gone to the bathroom for a suspiciously long time before returning with his face red and flushed and a shy look on his face. 

The media and camera crews had started to flood into the prison, setting up for the war. Setting up for the grand bloodbath of a show.

You had to do a short interview with some of them and take some pictures so they could release your name, class, and powers to the public. They did your hair and makeup for you in a studio that you were brought to, and gave you an elegant red shimmering dress to wear. Your whole team accompanied you to the place where you were to be interviewed. Unfortunately some of the crew were men and Namjoon and Hoseok had to step in a few times, barking at the camera men to keep their distance from you as they fell under your spell.

As your master, Yoongi had to sit in on the interview as well, he kept his answers short and somehow managed to go the whole time without saying a single word to you. Rushing off as soon as it was over.

You weren’t allowed to see the other team’s interviews as none of you were allowed to get any details on the other servants and teams that you hadn’t found out on your own.

On your fourth night living with them, they had all gone to sleep and you were settling yourself down on the couch with the gray knitted blanket they had given you to use when you heard footsteps coming towards you.

“Hey” a whisper echoed in the dark.

You sat up to see Taehyung standing over you.  
“Hi?” you returned.

He kneeled down and got eye level with you. “I can’t sleep, can I sit with you for a bit?” though you couldn’t see him well, you could tell he had a cute smile on his face.

You nodded “Of course Taehyung”

You moved to the side letting him sit next to you.

He grinned and joined you on the couch.

“So tell me about you. I know from stories and books, but did they get anything wrong?” he wondered.

You laughed lightly “Um. I actually did have Namjoon go pick up a book on greek mythology yesterday so I could skim through it out of curiosity. Yeah they got some stuff wrong.”

“Like what!” Taehyung whispered, excitedly bouncing in his seat

“I never had any children. Gods didn’t really give birth. They just kind of… appeared.” you shrugged. “They said I had children…I found that very strange.”

Taehyung nodded, “Oh okay. Anything else? I’m really just curious, you don’t have to”

“No its fine. They did get a lot right. I was married, am married? I don’t really know how that works…and I had many affairs that I’m not proud of. My husband wasn’t a good god though. Not to me at least. He was always angry and jealous and wanted to keep me locked up and all to himself” you hissed out at your memories of Vulcan.

“No shit?” Taehyung gasped surprised “I’d read that you were but I was kinda hoping that part wasn’t true” He hung his head disappointed. “Not that I’m judging or anything, I guess I’m just a little jealous” he laughed.

“I’d like to think that the ‘til death do us part’, section of marriage vows applies here, so maybe I can say I’m not married anymore” you giggled. Then grew serious “I never loved him” you turned your head to Taehyung meeting his eyes in the darkness.

“Have you ever loved anyone?” he asked returning your serious tone.

You shook your head. “No. Funny though huh? I’m the goddess of love but I’ve never loved.” you frowned, not actually finding it funny at all, “I just could never tell if they actually wanted me, or if the curse on me told them they had to want me. How could I ever trust a love like that”

Taehyung looked at you with a pitying expression “That’s actually really sad. I understand though. I’d like to think I’d still be head over heels for ya if you didn’t have that spell on me” he winked your way with a smirk.

You just sighed in return and paused for a while. “But there really isn’t any way to know that is there?”

Taehyung stared at you for a while, an expression you couldn’t quite make out on his face through the darkness.

Then suddenly he moved close to you, so close you could feel his breath against your face.

“Shh.” he whispered, his hungry eyes staring at your lips. “If they find out I was here…that could be big trouble” he quietly spoke

You nodded.

Then taking you by surprise he was pressing his lips against your own, his hands trailing up and down your sides as he did. He groaned softly into your mouth, his tongue flicking against your lips until you invited him in.

You knew you shouldn’t, but you were used to men throwing themselves at you like this, and you yourself loved to indulge your own lustful fantasies. You can’t say you hadn’t thought about this before with each of them at different times, but you didn’t want to make them fight or cause jealousy between the group. 

Right now with Taehyung’s tongue swirling with your own, and his hands cupping your breasts, you have to admit you wished this could’ve happened sooner.

“You’ve been such a tease” he whispered against you, pulling back from the kiss and lightly licking up the side of your neck. Then grabbing your sides in a strong grip and positioning you so you were laying down on the couch and he could hover over you.

Your mind flashed back to your previous life.

Vulcan screaming at you in your room as he threw a vase so close to your head that it could’ve hit you. Maybe he was aiming for you. It had shattered against the wall behind you. Tears in his eyes he yelled out “Why do you always have to be such a tease? You are MINE Aphrodite, MINE. If I ever catch you with another man again. I swear on all the gods on Mount Olympus I will make sure you can never sleep with anyone ever again.”

You winced at that memory, causing Taehyung to notice and pull back from the aggressive kisses he was placing all over your neck and shoulders. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he gasped out with a worried look.

“No. It’s fine. It’s not your fault” you muttered. Its mine, its always mine.

Taehyung took that to mean that he could continue where he’d left off, now planting softer kisses on your collar bones. He started to grind his hips into yours, you could feel his erection pressing against your core as he did. With a small moan he took the straps of your dress and tugged them down off of your shoulders, exposing you to him.

“Oh fuck” he breathed out. Eyes wide as he stared down at your breasts. You could feel his cock twitch in his pants against you. 

He started to speed up his grinding against you as he lowered his head to bring one of your nipples into his mouth. Flicking it quickly with his tongue then sucking and releasing it with a popping sound.

Your hands trailed down your to the hem of your dress and pulled it up slightly, so you were naked there too, as you hadn’t been wearing any panties.

Your fingers now started to unbutton the black jeans he had been wearing.

“Damn” Taehyung gasped, his eyes closed and his expression showing how much he was lost in the pleasure that was you.

You pulled out his long and thick cock, it was obvious how hard and needy it had been for you. You started to run your hand up and down his shaft, causing a series of moans a gasps to escape his now quivering lips. His body jerked every so often when something you did with your hand was especially to his liking, and when you figured out one that really sent him into a state of bliss you kept up with it. 

He lowered his head to the crook of your neck, keeping his hips raised enough that you could continue to pleasure him. 

He turned and lightly nipped at your ear, “Fuck baby, you’re too good at this” he grunted out.

You sped up your pace of up and down, sometimes all the way, sometimes just focusing on the head of his now throbbing and rock hard cock.

“Just like that baby. Don’t stop…its so…” he whined. Starting to move his hips into your hand as you gripped him. 

You brought the hand that wasn’t on his cock to the back of his head, running your fingers through his hair as he buried his face into your neck, sucking and leaving marks that you were sure were going to end up being a problem to hide. You didn’t want to stop him though. The way his face was formed in an expression of pure pleasure and need. You loved it. You craved making men feel this way. Taehyung looked so incredible like this. 

“I-I’m g-gonna…fuck fuck fuck” he gasped out, his body starting to tense. You sped up your pace even further as you could feel him approaching his high.

“Ohhhh shit” he groaned. His hips now stuttering as he released his cum onto your stomach, some getting on the dress that hadn’t been fully pulled off of you. His cock twitching in your hand as you continued to milk every last drop of cum out onto yourself. 

Taehyung was shaking and gasping as he pulled himself up from you.

“Holy shit.” he breathed out with a smile. “You’re so good” he leaned down and planted a kiss on your cheek. “I could do that all night. I bet you could too huh baby” he muttered into your ear.

He stood off the couch and buttoned himself back into his pants, then went and got something to clean you up with so you could re dress yourself as well.

You sat up and pointed to the hickey now left on your neck. “This might be a problem” you giggled

Taehyung’s face fell in shock “OH fuck. I didn’t even realize I did that…shit.SHIT” he whispered yet still managed to emphasize the obscenities that fell from his lips.

He thought for a moment with slight embarrassment and worry on his face.

“Maybe…just tell him you scratched your neck too hard or something” He suggested.

“I really don’t think that it looks like anything but what it is Taehyung” you chuckled “But I’ll try”

Taehyung pouted. “Yeah, lets try. They’d be so pissed if they knew I got to you first.”

You sighed at his comment. Like he thought of you as a fun toy that he got to play with that his brothers didn’t. You were used to being thought of this way, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Men would use you for your beauty and toy with your body like a possession. You expected him to be done with you now, to get up and leave. But he didn’t.

“Hey sorry I got carried away. You know none of us can think of anything but doing things like what I did when we are with you. I guess I just have the worst self control out of all of them” he sighed “Wait…unless they have?” he suddenly realized that could be a possibility.

You laughed and shook your head “No just you for now”

“Oh for now huh?” his eyes narrowed, but his lips were pulled into a playful smirk. “Hmm. I don’t really like to share”

“Yeah no one ever does it seems” you stated, a lingering memory of your husband in the back of your mind.

“I would if it was what you really wanted though. Our teammates like you like I do. And as much as i’ll be jealous. Like, really really jealous. If it was what you really wanted…” he stared at you, his eyes filled with seriousness and honesty.

“Wait what?” you stuttered out. “No one has ever…”

“Ahh I’m not saying go rush off and fuck anyone you see. I still want to keep what we did a secret. Namjoon’s rules and all. I’m just saying I’d rather share than have none of you if you know what I mean”

This was something new to you. Every man you’d been with only wanted to own you, to lock you away all for himself. Taehyungs honest words really struck something in you that you’d never felt before. Tears started to form in your eyes, you held them back as much as you could but one slipped out falling down your cheek.

“Hey hey, I didn’t mean to upset you. I know you can’t help this…If you didn’t want any of this I’m so sorry” His voice filled with concern

“No it’s not that,” you muttered “Taehyung you are one of the nicest men I’ve ever met. All of you are, I can tell master is good too even though he avoids me. I’m glad that it was all of you that I got summoned to.” You smiled kindly at him “And I’m glad we did what we did”

Taehyung relaxed and leaned back into the couch. “Ah, Good. I’m glad you’re here too. Thank you” he added with a genuine smile. “I hope we can do this again” he winked and at that got up off of the couch. 

“I’m going to go to bed so its not suspicious, as much as I’d love for you to join me I think they’d notice”

You nodded with a smile “Goodnight Taehyung.”


	3. Fate/Bangtan 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn some things about Jimin and Yoongi. The first day of the war begins.

With the first day of the war now getting closer, starting the morning after tomorrow, the members of your team were getting restless with preparing.

First thing in the morning Namjoon had suggested going to the supermarket and gathering all kinds of gear to be able to make the house more secure, thinking back on the famous story of Jack the Ripper sneaking into houses at night. He had decided that it would be best to make sure the windows and doors had the best security they could get.

You had offered to go with them to help out, but they had shook their heads, saying that it was probably a bad idea to expose you to anyone who could relay information to the other teams about you, and also because of the distraction that you would be with the spell effecting anyone who you would come across while out at the store.

You had pouted but it made sense.

You watched the six of them pile into the small car, Namjoon and Jin sitting in the front seats, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung sitting in the back. Jungkook sat on the trunk, you now saw that they had handles welded onto the top of the trunk so he could grip on to them as they drove so as not to fall off, they must do this often.

You were glad that no one had said anything about the mark on your neck from the night you had shared with Taehyung. You brought a hand up to where you knew it was, a small smile on your lips at the memory. Taehyung stuck to what he said about pretending it didn’t happen. Acting just as he had any other day, besides one flirtatious glance he had sent your way when no one was looking. A look that clearly read ‘Remember what we did?’ in the lines of his smirk.

Yoongi still hadn’t participated in the group, or anything that had to do with you or the war. You wished that he would get over whatever it was that was bothering him.

Though you and Taehyung shared that wonderful night, it could’ve been any of them and you’d have felt the same. But Yoongi, your master? If it was him, you know that it would’ve been something else. The way you were drawn to him may have something to do with that he was your master, but it was almost like in his own way he had a spell on you. Something that made you want to protect and be with him every moment.

Now that you had been left alone to just hangout at the house you started to feel lonely. Realizing that Yoongi was probably home you decided to use this as a chance to get him to have a real conversation with you. 

You hadn’t seen him yet today so you assumed he must still be sleeping. You went down the short hallway to where his shared room was. You stepped cautiously and quietly, not wanting to wake him up if he was still sleeping and further piss him off.

When you got to his door you saw that it was slightly cracked open. You peaked through and saw that Yoongi was lying on his bed. He was very much awake.

Your jaw dropped and you felt yourself get a warm feeling of arousal at the sight. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, he was biting his lip and panting heavily as his hand was gripping his cock, moving up and down at a needy pace. 

You knew you should look away and wait for him to be done. But you couldn’t help yourself, it was such an incredible sight.

His face would scrunch up every once in a while, his hips bucking up into his hand as he pumped up and down. A soft moan escaped his lips and you almost gasped at that. You felt your core clenching and dripping with arousal the more you watched him.

His cock wasn’t as long as Taehyungs but it was bigger in girth. It was mouthwatering and you couldn’t help but picture yourself with your lips wrapped around it, being the one to make his face twist with pleasure like it was right now.

You heard him whimper lightly and his pace become more frantic, hips rising from the bed and his free hand clutching his sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

“Oh my god, oh shit, fuck” you heard him quietly moan out, as he tensed and came, hot white cum spilling on to his chest. His legs shaking and toes curling as he did. Your eyes widened and you bit your lip at the sight. You were so lost in the sight that you didn’t realize his eyes were now open, and staring straight at you…

“What the fuck?” he angrily hissed out, and quick tossed a blanket over himself.

You gasped sharply and quickly shut the door, embarrassed that you had been caught spying in on him. 

You quickly ran back into the living room, sitting on the couch that was your bed, hands pressed to your face in shame. Hoping that he wasn’t too angry with you.

Yoongi shuffled around in his room and you could hear him storming out towards you, slamming the door to his room behind him.

He walked over to where you sat, “Don’t…” he stuttered out, his face red, with either embarrassment or anger, or both, you were unsure. “Don’t do that” he mumbled as he stood over you, his dark eyes looking you over. 

You looked down shyly, “I’m sorry. I was just going to see if you wanted to talk…then I saw you…” you murmured quietly.

“I don’t want to talk with you.” He hissed out. “I don’t want anything to do with you. Stay away from my room. Stay away from me”

You felt like he could’ve just stabbed you in the heart and that would’ve hurt less than the way he just spoke to you. Tears started to form in your eyes and you felt your skin go cold. 

“W-why do you hate me?” you choked out

Yoongi still stood firmly in place standing over you. “I don’t hate you. It’s not possible to hate someone who isn’t even a real person. It’s fucked up, this thing that you do to us. Making us want you, when you aren’t even real”

You were completely confused at that, “I’m real?” you stared up at him, meeting the eyes that glared at you. “Why would you say I’m not real?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know what you are, but you were summoned here as a pawn in a game. You are disposable and here for the purpose of fighting and killing. Or being killed. And that’s all you are. You shouldn’t be allowed to make me… I mean them, have these type of feelings for you.” He spat out.

You felt yourself growing more angry than hurt now. Before he could move away you reached out and grabbed his wrist tightly, he tried to pull back but you were stronger than him. “If I’m not real, how am I touching you right now?”

His breathing became shallow and his eyes closed. “Please. Don’t. Please. Let. go” he spoke through gritted teeth

You now realized despite that you had just witnessed him get himself off, he was already growing hard again, his pants tightening and forming a tent in the crotch.

You immediately let go.

His eyes shot open and he sent dagger eyes your way. “Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me” he grumbled and rushed away from you back to his room.

Leaving you alone on the couch with your heart breaking at the words he had said. He didn’t see you as real, he saw you as just a plaything for this game. Once again, you were just someone’s toy. You can’t believe that you even for a second thought that anyone would think of you as anything else but something to use for their own gain or pleasure. 

——————————————————————————-

When the rest of the team members returned most went to the garage to sort through the things they had bought from the store. You were laying motionless and quiet on the couch, your tear stained face and red eyes were very obvious. 

Taehyung rushed to your side, “Oh my god, hey, what happened” his face filled with worry as he crouched eye level with you.

Jimin was also standing nearby with a confused look.

You couldn’t help but cry again as you spoke “I-I’m not real. Master, he said-” You spoke between sobs.

Taehyung shook his head “Yoongi you asshole” he whispered under his breath. 

Jimin’s eyes narrowed and he instantly stomped off towards Yoongi’s room to go have a word with him.

“I’m sorry Taehyung, I’m sorry that I can’t turn off my spell. I’m sorry that I force you all to want me. I wish I’d never been summoned here, I’d rather rot in oblivion than be forced back into another life where people fall under this spell I’m cursed with.”

Taehyung frowned, looking around to see if anyone was watching then planted a kiss on your wet cheek. “Hey now. Don’t say things like that. Yoongi doesn’t know what he’s talking about” his voice lowered “If you weren’t real, then that means what we shared last night wasn’t real, and it felt very real to me. I didn’t feel forced, it felt amazing, and if I didn’t want it I wouldn’t have done it”

Your mouth formed into a pout, “Thank you…but you only wanted it cuz my spell told you that you did”

Taehyung sighed, “Well if that’s the case, I’d like to thank the spell for giving me one of the best nights of my life” he winked at you then planted a kiss on your forehead, “but spell or not, I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Don’t let Yoongi hyung get to you.”

Suddenly you could hear shouting from the other room where Jimin had ran off to talk to Yoongi. Then a loud crash that sounded like something hitting the wall hard. 

Taehyung shot up, hurrying to investigate the commotion. You quickly followed behind.

When the two of you arrived to the room you saw Jimin standing over Yoongi, red faced and angry. Sitting with his back against the wall Yoongi was clutching his face, eyes clenched shut.

“Fuck” he mumbled through his hand. When he pulled it away you saw blood dripping from his mouth and running down his chin. He quickly shook his head trying to brush off the pain, and stood with his arm cocked back ready to throw a punch Jimin’s way.

“Uh uh” Taehyung growled, grabbing Yoongi and holding him back from Jimin.

“OUT” a voice shouted from behind you. You jumped and spun around to see Namjoon standing there, with a displeased expression directed at Jimin.

“But hyung he starte-” Jimins whine was cut off by Namjoon repeating himself

“OUT JIMIN” his voice boomed.

Jimin reluctantly stepped out of the room and you could hear him slamming the front door of the house as he left.

Namjoon shook his head in annoyance, “I’m going to suggest you get out as well” he spoke in a much kinder tone your way.

You nodded and went out the door.

You figured that you could go find Jimin and ask him what happened, but you were stopped on your way through the house. 

Jin yelled your way “Goddess I need some help boarding this window up”

He was standing by a window in the kitchen with a hammer and nails next to a bunch of wooden boards. You joined him with a forced smile on your face, still worried about your Master and Jimin and hoping that you weren’t the cause of two friends getting in such a rough fight.

Jin had you hold a board up while he hammered each side in to the wall.

“Yoongi and Jimin fight a lot” he chuckled, “Don’t worry too much about it. Lovers quarrels ya know” he winked at you.

“Wait…you mean Master and Jimin are…” you gasped.

Jin smiled, turning from his hammering to you, “Well, they aren’t like together together, but they have some history. They’ll fool around occasionally. They haven’t since you’ve been here though” he explained.

Oh. You hadn’t realized. Maybe that’s one of the reasons Master has been so angry at you, could he be jealous that Jimin wants you? You remember that first night Jimin had suggested that the two of you could sneak around together, and Namjoon heard. Had he told Master about that?

“So are you ready for the war? I’m not sure I am, I’m honestly kind of terrified” Jin admitted while pounding at one of the nails.

You shrugged, “I don’t think I’m that scared, I’ve never really been afraid of much besides…” besides your husband Vulcan “No as a goddess I really didn’t ever have any fears. Maybe I should be afraid, but I’ve already died once I suppose”

Jin let out a small laugh “I guess you’re lucky then. I’m not ready to die. I want to win this thing…do you think we can?”

You grinned at him, he was so cute, focusing on his work, you knew the effect you had on him but he was doing a good job not letting it take him over. They all seemed to be learning how to cope with their animal like urges to jump on you and fuck you whenever you were near them. Taehyung you could even tell practiced a good amount of restraint the previous night when you were with him.

“I’ll do everything I can to make us win.” you confidently told Jin. Because you would, you weren’t a god of battle like Athena or Ares, but you knew that with your powers you could be a force to be reckoned with in this war. 

Jin smiled shyly, stepping close to you as he went to grab another nail, you felt him slightly brush against your arm as he moved to the table behind you. He gasped slightly at the contact and froze, standing up straight and staring into your eyes with want. 

“I wish” he whispered, moving his face close to yours. So close that if you just moved an inch you’d have your lips locked to his. You inhaled sharply, debating whether you should, not wanting to get him in trouble, but wanting him badly. He was a gorgeous man his blond hair was perfectly styled, and his ripped light blue jeans showed off his legs so well. You wanted him to pick you up in his arms and kiss you, to take you…

“Hey Jin hyung hows the window going?” Hoseok’s voice snapped the two of you out of that close call.

Jin quickly stepped back from you “Good. Almost done” he smiled at the younger man.

Hoseok looked your way and grinned widely, “Hey Goddess” his eyes were bright and cheery.

“Hi Hoseok” you sang “Did you need help with anything when I’m done here with Jin?”

Hoseok chuckled mischievously “Oh, I could think of a few things,” he said with a smirk, looking you up and down.

“Hobi.” Jin growled with a tone of warning.

Hoseok simply shrugged “Ah, you know I can’t help it” then he punched Jin’s shoulder playfully “Sorry to interrupt your moment” he winked at Jin as he walked away to go join some of the other boys in preparing the house. 

You heard Jin huff in annoyance. “Alright let’s finish this up”

—————————————————————-

You all spent the rest of the day boarding up all of the windows and doors and setting up makeshift alarms hanging empty pop cans and other noisy things they had laying around over doorways.

You hadn’t seen Jimin or Yoongi since the incident in the morning. You felt awful about the whole situation. Jin said not to think of it as your fault, but how was it not? 

If Master and Jimin were somewhat lovers and you had stepped in the middle of that somehow, that was a guilt that you couldn’t shake. You had your fair share of getting in between relationships, men that just couldn’t help themselves. You always had tried to avoid those types of situations, it was messy and selfishly you just didn’t want to deal with it.

But this, you felt honestly guilty for this, your Master who you cared for greatly was being hurt by the feelings that Jimin held for you. 

You needed to find Jimin and talk with him you decided, you needed this all cleared up before the war started so that you all could go into the battle with a clear mind.

By strange coincidence Jimin walked in right at that moment, stumbling through the front door clumsily.

All the heads in the house whipped around at the sight of him.

“Sup e’ry one” he slurred. 

“Jimin! You’re drunk?” Jungkook gasped out, walking to catch the older man as he continued his clumsy walk into the living room almost falling over.

“Ahh, s’nothing” he mumbled, plopping down hard into Namjoons recliner chair making it tip up slightly as he did.

Namjoon walked over and stood in front of him shaking his head. “Damnit Jimin.”

Jimin looked up at him and scowled “S’mthing to say?” he spat out angrily, cocking his head with his eyes glassy and half shut.

Namjoon just sighed and walked away. 

“Thought so” Jimin grumbled, pulling his legs up onto the chair and getting comfortable. He then saw that you were near him, sitting on the couch looking at him worriedly.

“Hey babe. Dontcha worry bout me. M’fine” he spoke, his eyes closing and seemily now fading off to sleep.

You couldn’t help but still worry, but at least he was here now and safe. You’d talk to him tomorrow, there was no way you’d be able to have a reasonable conversation with him right now.

The rest of the boys minus your master all gathered around the chair where Jimin now slept staring down at him. 

“Shit” Taehyung hissed out shaking his head, “Jungkook help me bring him to bed”

The two of them picked up the unmoving Jimin and carried him to the room and tucked him in. Taehyung stayed with him in the room and Jungkook came back out for just a moment only to grab a glass of water for Jimin’s bedside table, telling the rest of you that him and Taehyung were going to keep an eye on him. He sighed giving a goodnight wave to you all.

“Night Jungkook” you sweetly replied, waving back at him. Jungkook shyly blushed and hurried back to his room.

The rest of the boys were silent for a while. Jin left the living room to go finish washing the rest of the dishes left to do in the kitchen, and Namjoon and Hoseok went to double check that the house was ready.

You sat alone on the couch, pulling at your fingers and biting your lip. Again, you couldn’t help but feel that this was all your fault.

Maybe it wasn’t just that you had a curse put on you. Maybe it was you that was the curse, you were a curse to everyone around you. Maybe that’s why you’d never have love.

You laid down and covered yourself with a blanket, a small tear sliding its way down your face.

That had to be it.

————————————————————————

Your eyes shot open, someone was shaking your shoulder and whispering “Wake up”

It had to have been really early in the morning, all the lights in the house were still off and it didn’t seem like anyone was awake.

Your eyes adjusted to the darkness and you were able to make out the face of the person waking you up.

“Jimin?” you whispered at him “What are you doing?”

The dark haired man seemed to still be slightly drunk from the night before. He smiled down at you and started to crawl next to you on the couch.

“Hey what-” you hissed out as he pushed you over, sliding his body under the blanket with you and pressing himself against you so you were face to face with him.

“Goddess I need you” he groaned, grabbing your hips and pulling you against him. You could now feel that he was only in his boxers. His hard, stiff cock was pressing to your center and he had a playful smirk on his face.

“Jimin we can’t” you murmured. Part of you was screaming, of course you can, why shouldn’t you. But another part of you was sure that it was a bad idea, and that you’d just be making yourself and everyone else hurt worse by allowing Jimin’s charms to win you over.

Jimin groaned and pouted, continuing to move his hips slightly, rubbing himself against you. “Why not, I want to make you feel good, let me” he planted a small peck on your lips, taking you by surprise.  
“Jimin. What about Master” you spoke seriously.

Jimin then stopped moving against you, his face turning from playful to annoyed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean.” He snapped

“I think you know what I mean Jimin. Jin told me that you and Master are…” you trailed off.

“He doesn’t own me. I’m my own person and I can do what I please.” Jimin hissed, his dark eyes narrowing. “If Yoongi hyung wants to be upset that I want to fuck someone other than him thats on him. I’ve told him plenty of times that we aren’t dating and that it’s just for fun.”

You suddenly tensed up. You hated that in this moment you were really relating to how Jimin felt. The way he spoke about not wanting to be owned, about wanting to just lay with his lovers for fun and nothing more…that was exactly how you were in your past life. You didn’t want to make your Master angry, but what Jimin said really connected with you, it was as if he could see into the part of your soul that felt like you didn’t want to be tied down with just one person. 

“No one can know…” you whispered, reaching your hands to his hips, giving him permission to start grinding against you again.

A low purr escaped his lips, and he bit his lip ring excitedly.

“Fuck, of course I won’t tell” he grinned. His rubbing against you getting needier and faster.

Knowing you’d probably regret this, but not being able to hold yourself back you moved your lips to Jimin’s, placing a soft kiss on his lips. It was slightly odd feeling, the cool metal of his lip ring against your lips, you’d never kissed anyone with a lip piercing before.

You kind of liked it, it was different from anything you’d felt and different always made things all the more exciting.

You continued to press your lips against his, licking at his lower lip begging him to let you in. He obliged your request and started to flick his tongue against your own. One of his hands reaching up to cup one of your breasts, squeezing lightly as he moaned with pleasure at the friction still being caused by rubbing himself against you.

He started to push forward, guiding you to lie down on your back while he crawled on top of you, now grabbing your dress and pulling it up so that you were exposed to him.

“Damn” he gasped out pulling back from the kiss and leaning back to sit up on his knees, straddling your lower legs and looking down at your now exposed center. “You have the prettiest pussy I’ve ever fucking seen” he stared wide eyed at you like you were a delicious snack. 

“May I?” he asked, his hungry eyes unable to look away as he licked his lips and bit at his lip ring.

“Please” you gasped out in want. It’d been too long since you’d felt a man between your legs how Jimin wanted to be.

He lowered his head down to you, pulling your legs wide apart and kissing you down your inner thighs, then placing soft kisses on your outer folds. He took a hand and spread your lips apart to give him access to where you needed him most. 

“Wow” he breathed out, you could feel his warm breath against you and it sent a shiver of anticipation through your whole body.

You felt him lick a long stripe from your entrance to your clit, and then do this a few more times.

“You taste so good baby” he groaned. 

He then started to quickly flick his tongue against your clit and lap at you hungrily, moaning into you lowly as he did. Enjoying himself thoroughly. Your hips started to buck up towards him as he continued his pace. You covered your mouth with a hand, not wanting to wake anyone up but so close to screaming out Jimin’s name for the whole world to hear. Jimin noticed you do this and chuckled. He knew that was probably a smart idea, though he wished he could listen to you crying out for him. He wanted to hear you yell out his name and tell the whole house who was making you feel this good.

You started to get shaky as your orgasm got nearer. Jimin could feel you tensing and getting close. To help you get to your high, he quickly inserted two fingers into your entrance. You gasped sharply and quietly whimpered as he curled his fingers inside of you and moved them in and out at the same quick speed as the flicks of his tongue on your clit.

Your free hand shot up to grip onto his hair, pulling slightly as you writhed underneath him. 

“I’m gonna cum Jimin” you whispered breathily.

Jimin moaned so loudly at your words that anyone in the house could’ve probably heard if they were awake. He stopped for a moment, his eyes closed tightly and he flinched for a moment, you couldn’t quite understand why.

Then he started again, faster and with urgency “Please cum for me. Fuck I want to make you come goddess”

A few more pumps of his finger in and out of you and you felt yourself reach your high. Waves of pleasure rushing through every part of your body as your walls contracted over and over around his fingers. Your hips jerking up into his mouth that was still licking at you, carrying you through your orgasm.

Once you’d rode out your pleasure, he pulled back. Wiping your juices from his mouth with a wide grin on his face. He looked you over as he leaned back into the couch, breathing deeply and looking very pleased with himself.

You chuckled and brought your dress back down your legs.

“So would you like me to return the favor?” you offered, with an eyebrow raised.

Jimin smirked your way, “Ah, sometime I’d like that yes. I kind of already…” he laughed and pointed to his boxers that had a large wet spot on them now.

Wow, you thought. He came just from eating you out? Not even being touched?

As if reading your mind Jimin answered your questions, “Yeah, it’s been years since I’ve done anything with a girl. And going down on my ladies was always my biggest turn on.”

You nodded with understanding and sat yourself up so you could rest your head on his shoulder. Unlike with most men, when they were done with you, you didn’t feel used. Maybe it was the fact that his words moments ago had made you think he had somewhat of an understanding of what it was like to be someone who felt like another just wanted to own them. Or maybe it was the pure joy he seemed to get from just making you feel good. Either way, you were satisfied. Until a thought crossed your mind, Master would still be hurt by this. Whether or not you agreed that Jimin shouldn’t have to feel tied down to anyone if he didn’t want to…Master still would be upset, and you felt that surge of guilt again.

“Maybe you should go back to bed now…” you muttered to Jimin.

He nodded and shot you a smile, kissing you on the forehead as he stood up to go to the bathroom and clean up.

“Night goddess, I’ll see you tomorrow”

——————————————————

Just like with Taehyung, you and Jimin were able to keep your late night rendezvous a secret from the others without fail.

The only thing that had changed was now both of them now shooting you knowing glances every once in a while when they felt that no one would see.

When dinner was over that day you sensed a lot of tension in the group. The war would start tomorrow and every one of them seemed scared and nervous. 

Namjoon discussed some last minute strategy, and ideas for how best to use your powers to distract other teams. The hardest thing being how to actually kill other servants, it’d be easy to get the masters and team-mates to kill each other with your spells and tricks, but the masters wouldn’t stand a chance killing their own servant no matter how much you manipulated their minds.

All of you had been thinking long and hard on this subject when suddenly Yoongi stepped into the circle of discussion in the living room. Sitting down at his regular place next to Namjoon that you hadn’t seen him ever do. 

The other members minus Jimin who tried to avoid looking at him, stared wide eyed at Yoongi as he sat down.

“I think I have a solution” he spoke, and as he said that he held something up in his hand that made everyone gasp, and made Jimin finally direct his attention to him.

Yoongi was holding a gun in his hands, “.357 Magnum” he quietly explained.

“Where the fuck did you get that” Namjoon yelled.

“I might’ve gotten a guard to sneak me in one for the war…” Yoongi admitted sheepishly “He had mentioned he had a pretty large bet on us and said not to blow it or he’d be out a lot of money. So I asked him if he felt like helping us get a better chance at winning”

Jin who was sitting next to Yoongi started to laugh loudly “Yoongi that’s actually brilliant” he patted him on the back “Will this thing be able to take out a servant?”

Yoongi nodded “I would think so.” he turned it over in his hand, “I got some extra bullets and stuff for it too so I think we’ll be set”

Namjoon smiled and let out a sigh of relief, “Guys I think we can win this thing”

————————————————————–

The next morning was THE morning. The day it all started. 

The eight of you woke up and gathered together, even Master was now being a part of the team. While he still didn’t talk with you, just having him around and not running off alone was a nice change. 

You all gathered in a group by the door. Jin took a deep nervous breath. Taehyung squeezed Jungkook’s arm, Jungkook was looking extremely terrified and worried. Hoseok and Jimin were talking about whether you should sit in the car or on the outside of the car, and Namjoon and Yoongi were double checking that they had all the extra ammo for the gun on them. Yoongi was going to hold on to the gun and keep it out of sight so the other masters wouldn’t see it. The plan was for you all to do a quick patrol of nearest streets in the neighborhood you lived in while in the car, seeing if any of the servants and their masters were headed your way.

“Let’s do this” Namjoon said firmly, opening the door and taking a quick glance of the surroundings before motioning for the rest of you to hurry to the car.

Yoongi got in the driver’s seat and Namjoon sat next to him. Taehyung, Jin and Hoseok sat in the three seats in the back. Jungkook sat on the trunk, gripping tightly to the handles they had welded on and Jimin sat on the top of the car, where another set of handles had been welded on recently by Yoongi to deal with the lack of space situation the car. You joined Jungkook sitting on the trunk, helping him keep an eye out for anyone that could come up behind you all. You grabbed the handle and flashed a smile to Jungkook who sat next to you, shaking slightly. 

“Hey, It’s gonna be okay” you soothed. 

He faked a small smile your way. “Yeah…I know” he lied. He didn’t think it would all be okay. Even if you all did make it out of this alive, he knew he’d still be scarred from this war. He never was the one that went out and ‘took care’ of people back on the outside.

The gang that him and his friends were in had done their fair share of taking out their rivals, and people who were getting in the way of their business. But Jungkook always excused himself from the bloodier moments. It had never been a problem, Jimin, Yoongi and Namjoon were pretty good at taking care of that kind of stuff. Hoseok mostly just dealt with the product that they sold, whether it was the drugs or guns, he was the man who figured out the cost and who and where to sell their stuff to. 

Jin was somewhat of a salesman if you could call it that. Doing the actual face to face meetings with the people buying their contraband, usually taking Namjoon, Jimin and Yoongi with him for protection, but doing most all the talking himself. Jungkook did a lot of online work, hacking and things like that when it benefited the gang. Taehyung grew and made their drug product, he ran the lab and the grow house that the drugs came out of. 

Namjoon was the leader, but he liked to sit in the background while Jin played leader in front of customers and rival gangs, so as to throw people off. Jin was the oldest so most were quick to buy that it was the truth. Yoongi also was the getaway driver when doing robberies or any of the other many crimes that were committed.

Jungkook didn’t hold it against him, but in a way Yoongi was the one who had gotten them all caught. When it came time to drive away from the scene after they had committed quite the deadly crime against a rival gang, the car wouldn’t start. Cussing, Yoongi had admitted that he didn’t check under the hood of the car to make sure everything was in order before they all left, which he usually always did.

The sirens grew closer and their fate was sealed. Off to Red Brick prison it was. 

Jungkook knew if they got their chance at freedom that he’d have a hard time staying away from the life of crime, but he was going to try his best. 

————————————————————

The car moved slowly down the streets as your team patrolled around. No one was out walking around, probably trying to avoid being caught in any type of crossfire during the war.

It was eerily quiet, the only sound being the wind moving through the buildings lightly whistling and rustling some leaves on the ground.

You all had been out for around thirty minutes when a loud shout rang out behind you from the direction of the front of the car.

“APHRODITE.” the shout boomed. The car screeched to a stop, almost causing Jimin on the top of the car to slide off.

“Jimin get the fuck down!” Yoongi shouted from inside of the car. You whipped your head around and peered over the top of the car to see that about a hundred feet in front of you down the street, a large group of people were gathered, walking side by side, with a tall servant in front of them.

Jimin slid off of the roof and down to where you and Jungkook were now getting off of the trunk and standing behind the car. 

You narrowed your eyes, trying to make out the servant that had yelled out your name. Walking to the side of the car to get a better look. It clicked for you instantly when you saw a large bow being drawn in your direction. You knew that bow, you had seen it forged, Khryselakatos. You gasped, knowing the fearsome hands that held that bow.

“WHORE!” another shout rang out. This time it was followed by an arrow zipping past you in the blink of an eye. You gasped and jumped out of the way. A yelp sounded out from behind you, the arrow had narrowly missed you and instead grazed Jimin’s arm.

“No!” you shrieked, running to Jimin and holding his hurt arm.

“I’m fine! duck!” he shouted, pulling you down and crouching behind the car as another arrow whirred past the car.

“Fuck we gotta get out of here. It’s archer!” Namjoon yelled out.

None of you had planned on meeting archer this early in the war. And you hadn’t planned on archer being someone you’d recognize. Someone who had a deep hatred for you in fact.

The three of you outside of the car managed to climb up and share your grip on the handles on the trunk while staying low enough to hopefully avoid the onslaught of arrows that were now being sent your way.

“Hold on tight!” Yoongi screamed as he whipped the car around quickly and started to speed away in the other direction. 

The three of you hanging from the back of the car were now completely exposed and vulnerable to the arows. You did your best to avoid them, one ended up hitting the side of your cheek, causing a deep gash that instantly stung and started to drip blood down your face and neck. 

“Aghh” you hissed out. Biting hard down on your lip to try and distract yourself from the pain.

You could see the Archer put her bow down, her master yelling something to her that you couldn’t hear from your distance now.

“I’LL GET YOU NEXT TIME WHORE” her yells carried down the street. 

“FUCK OFF PRUDE” you found yourself shouting back without even knowing that you were going to. 

Jimin’s eyes widened and he laughed along with Jungkook who seemed to find that amusing.

“So…history there?” Jimin giggled once the eight of you were out of range and out of sight from Archer and her team.

“That was Artemis, Mount Olympus’s holy virgin” you explained.

The car was still speeding fast through the streets of Red Brick.

Yoongi wasn’t really sure where he was going, but he knew he needed to get his team out of the range of that Archer.

You now realized he was taking you down the main road by the church, maybe not the best idea to be so far out in the open, but panic didn’t have him thinking totally clearly at the moment.

This was your first time seeing the church, It was gorgeous, tall with stained glass windows up and down and at the very top was a lookout where the warden now stood, observing the war. You could another man up there with him who must be the ruler servant. 

It seemed like he was staring right at you. His hands pressed on the railing while looking down at you. He was shirtless, large, muscular and strong. You could now see he held a large hammer in his hand. No…it couldn’t be. 

Your blood ran cold, you felt yourself grow faint and you almost slipped right off the car. Jungkook and Jimin each grabbed one of your arms in theirs and held you up.

“Woah woah” Jimin said panicked “Are you okay? Is it your face?” he looked at where the arrow had hit you.

You shook your head slowly.

“Vulcan…” you gasped out.


	4. Fate/Bangtan 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---In this moment, Yoongi was a rose, and you had your hand wrapped around the stem, his thorns piercing you every time he spoke, but his flowering kisses were so beautiful, you couldn’t help but want to hold onto him. ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all had a good holiday! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days after this one :)
> 
> One thing I want to make clear about this chapter. There is a scene with some rough sex that might be confusing and I just want to make sure its known that it is 100% consensual. Goddess does not at any time wish it would stop, and while she is a bit sad during shes still alright with it. 
> 
> Thank you guys for enjoying this story so far! I hope you continue to <3

Jungkook and Jimin continued their efforts to steady you on the trunk of the speeding car. Your mind had gone foggy and cloudy after you saw him.

The shock and horror you felt were making your limbs go numb.

“Hyung, try and get us back home! I think she needs a second” Jimin shouted out.

You could hear Yoongi grumble “Oh so we are protecting her? Not the other way around. Why am I not surprised” as he started making a sharp turn. The car whipping quickly to the side caused you to slide into Jungkook who remained steady with his grip on the handle with one hand as he grabbed you around the waist with the other to keep you from sliding off.

Jimin swore he could see a large flame shoot up into the sky from a couple buildings over. There must be some fighting between servants going on that way. Luckily it wasn’t on your team’s path back home.

Yoongi was muttering curses and complaints the whole way back right up until the car bumpily sped into the garage of their home. The team members quickly shut the garage and all rushed out of the car. Slamming their doors and double checking the makeshift security of the garage door they had made to see if anyone may have broken in while they were gone.

Jungkook had gone to join Jin in re opening the garage door so they could enter the house. Jimin was holding you close and rubbing a hand up and down on your arm to try and sooth you. You realized that his arm was still bleeding. That snapped you out of the haze your mind had been in. 

“Jimin…” you whispered, reaching out a hand to his arm.

He hissed and flinched back as you almost touched the spot where the arrow had grazed his arm.

Most of the members had gone into the house, only Yoongi, Namjoon and Jimin remained in the garage with you now.

Upon hearing Jimin’s pained hiss Namjoon rushed over, “Did he get hurt?” his face full of worry.

“An arrow hit him…I think he’ll be fine, but he is bleeding pretty bad”

“WHAT” Yoongi yelled out, now joining Namjoon in examining Jimin, rudely shoving you to the side as he did. He reached out and gently caressed Jimin’s hurt arm. You could see tears almost filling his eyes. “Namjoon please take him inside and fix him up, I need to have a word with my servant” his voice suddenly getting cold, the ice lacing his tone chilled your blood. As much as you craved Yoongi being with you, as much as hearing that he wanted to talk with you made part of your heart skip for joy, you knew this wasn’t about to be a good talk.

“Yoongi hyung. Please don’t be angry with her, she’s going through something right now” Jimin pleaded with the older man as Namjoon was trying to usher him out of the garage and into the house.

“We’re all going through shit right now Jimin” Yoongi spat out angrily, and gave Namjoon a look telling him to hurry up and get Jimin inside.

You still hadn’t had enough time to process the feelings of seeing Vulcan, you really weren’t in any mindset to deal with the boiling bolts of fury shooting out of your Masters eyes at you right now.

Once you were alone with him he was standing facing you a few feet away in silence. Looking you up and down with his fists clenched tightly.

You opened your mouth to start to speak, but he held up a hand stopping you. He shook his head and cleared his throat loudly, you realized he still had tears sitting in the corners of his eyes. 

“How.” was all he said.

“How?” you asked confused.

“How did he get hurt…” his voice cracked slightly as he asked.

“Oh…” you gulped “One of Artemis’s arrows…I…” then you realized what you’d done. “I jumped out of the way” tears started to flood into your eyes “I jumped out of the way and it hit him instead” you started sobbing uncontrollably “Oh my god. It was my fault he got hurt”

You fell down onto your knees, “Master, I’m so sorry” you cried looking down at the floor.

Suddenly Yoongi rushed over to you, you felt a tight grip on your throat as one of his hands had grabbed you. His thumb slightly pressing down on the side of your neck and restricting your breathing as he pulled you up by your throat from where you kneeled down in front of him t. 

“M-master” you could barely choke out before he was slamming you into the wall of the garage. His entire body only inches from yours, so close to being fulling pressed against you, trapping you between him and the wall. His eyes were dark and squinted as they gazed directly into your own, his body shaking slightly as he spoke

“Next time you take that arrow instead of him, you are supposed to protect us. You should’ve protected him” he hissed out.

You nodded slightly, as much as you could with his grip still on you, not so tight that you couldn’t breath but enough that it was making it difficult. You knew you deserved this, you hated yourself for letting Jimin get hurt, and you agree that it should’ve been you.

Yoongi’s other hand caught you off guard as he reached up towards your face and you flinched. He brushed a thumb across your cheek where the arrow had grazed you.

His face suddenly seemed softer “You got hurt too” he whispered, dropping his hand from your throat.

Your hands flew up to rub your throat as you coughed and wheezed regaining your ability to breathe freely.

“And?” you coughed out “Didn’t you just say that I should be the one taking the hits”

Yoongi stepped back one step and brought his hands to his head, rubbing his temples as if his head was hurting badly. 

“Fuck. I know” he shook his head “No I don’t know.”

He quickly stepped towards you and now fully pressed you against the wall with his body, he dropped his head into the crook of your neck. You could hear him start to sob as his hands found a place on each side of your waist, gripping you tightly. 

“I hate you” he whispered as he planted a kiss on your neck.

Your eyes squeezed shut in pain at his words, your own salted tears burning your eyes as you raised your head up to the ceiling. ‘If he can now admit he hates me, does that at least mean I’m real?’ you thought.

He continued his strained and needy kisses trailing them quickly from where he started up to where his hand had just been only moments ago, then to your cheek and ending on your lips. Tears were rolling down his tightly shut eyes as he did.

“I hate you” he whispered again.

In this moment, Yoongi was a rose, and you had your hand wrapped around the stem, his thorns piercing you every time he spoke, but his flowering kisses were so beautiful, you couldn’t help but want to hold onto him. 

“M-Master” you murmured breathily through the hungry kisses he was placing on your lips.

He instantly grabbed your lower lip with his teeth and bit down hard, enough that you felt the coppery taste of blood start to reach your tongue. 

“Shh.” he hissed as he let go “Fuck. I hate how much I love the way that word sounds when you say it” he pressed his forehead to your with his eyes still closed, shaking his head. The hands that held your sides squeezed you roughly, his nails starting to bite into your skin.

“Fuck.” he groaned, his hands left your waist and you realize he was unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock. That beautiful part of him you remember watching him stroke up and down the other day in his bedroom. 

This isn’t how you wanted this to happen. You didn’t want master to fuck you like this, hating you and in obvious emotional pain. You wanted him to love you, you needed him to love you. But, part of you felt that may never happen, maybe this was the best that you could get from him, you knew nothing of love but you knew you’d never felt such a strong pull towards someone else the way you felt towards Yoongi, so…maybe you should just take what you can get. Let him hurt you, let him hate you, as long as he felt something towards you, as long as he was here with you, maybe that could be enough.

Yoongi pulled your dress up past your waist, and harshly picked you up. Your legs wrapped around him as he rolled his hips into you, sliding his cock up and down slowly against the outer folds of your pussy as he did, moaning lowly. He dropped his head onto your shoulder and bit down hard, causing you to whimper softly at the pain.

After a few more moments his cock had found its way to your entrance, Yoongi held himself there motionlessly for a moment.

He finally opened his eyes and brought his face level to yours. His expression full of lust with some sadness lingering in the tears that were still present ever so lightly on his lower lashes.

One hand still held you up off the ground as he pressed you into the wall, and the other was now tracing your lower lip where he had bit you.

You gazed at him with wide eyes and anticipation, your lip quivering under his touch. 

His expression almost softened for a moment, he for the first time looked like he might not hate you as much as he was letting on. But that was short and fleeting, almost as soon as it started the softness was wiped away and his eyes narrowed, his hand snapped from your lip back to your throat and he simultaneously pressed his cock all the way inside of you roughly. Causing you to gasp sharply.

“Fuck” he hissed out and started a punishing pace bucking his hips up into you. The hand on your throat tightening.

Even through the pain he caused you, it felt so good. He felt so good. All of this felt so good. Your heart was breaking, but your body needed him in any way that it could, even if it meant his hand choking your neck, even if it meant the taste of blood on your lips, it was all from him, and you craved anything he was willing to give you.

He kept pushing himself into you roughly and harshly as he bit his lip at the feeling.

“Master” you hoarsely moaned out closing your eyes, starting to see stars due to the way that his hand was making it difficult to breath.

“Fuck” he whispered again with a moan “F-Fuck you” he groaned as he dug his nails into your hip and momentarily sped up his pace before he stilled and finished with a loud moan and slight movements into you as you felt him empty his hot cum inside of you. 

He pulled out instantly and dropped his hands from you stepping away so suddenly that you fell to the ground with a thud.

You stared up at him pitifully, feeling slightly used, but mostly missing the touch that he’d just taken from you.

Yoongi stared down at you and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. 

“I-” he started, he looked honestly sorry for the way he had just behaved. But he decided not to continue voicing his thoughts and just shook his head instead, putting his cock back into his pants. He went and sat on the trunk of the car, putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

At that moment the door to the house swung open and Jin walked out into the garage, probably to make sure that you were okay. He saw Yoongi first, his expression was confused until he saw you still sitting pathetically on the ground with your dress hiked up and bruises now forming on your neck.

His eyes widened, “Yoongi what the fuck”

Yoongi started to rock forward and back slightly, muttering something incoherent, continuing to press his face into his hands.

“God damn it” Jin hissed and rushed over to you, gently scooping you up in his arms bridal style and walking with you towards the house. You pressed your face into his broad chest as he carried you, taking in the comforting smell of him. He smelled like a home cooked meal, the most appealing types of spices and herbs. It was soothing, so you nuzzled your face into him.

He brought you to the couch and set you down gently. You turned and laid on your side. 

“Fuck” he shook his head “I’m going to go get the others and we’ll deal with this” Jin spoke quickly. You noticed that they all must have gone to their rooms. 

“No” you whispered softly. “I-I’d rather not. They’ll just get mad at Master and it’s not his fault. I’m fine, really” you pleaded.

Jin crouched down next to you, “You’re really gonna stand up for him after that?” he spoke, shocked at your defense of Yoongi.

His eyes lingering on the bruises on your neck and on your shoulder from where Yoongi bit you. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers against the one on your shoulder, a pained look on his face.

“It’s okay” you nodded “I could never be mad at master”

As you said that Yoongi had walked in from the garage, his eyes wide towards you, hearing your words to Jin. He bit his lip, it almost seemed like a part of him wanted to rush over to you and hold you, to tell you he didn’t mean it. But he didn’t. Instead he sped out of the living room and to his room.

Jin glared Yoongi’s way and shook his head. 

“Please don’t tell the others” you begged.

“Fine, but I’m gonna talk to him” Jins still stared off towards the hallway Yoongi had gone down.

“You sure you’ll be okay? You don’t need anything?” he double checked as he stood up to leave.

“Just a day in the life of being me” you muttered

“Thats fucked up. Don’t say stuff like that” Jin snapped. “No one deserves to be treated like that, no matter how much you care about him”

“It’s not his fault. It’s the curse” you whispered.

“Yeah okay” Jin said sarcastically and left to the room where the other men were gathered.

They all left you alone for a few hours. You assumed they were all in shock and recovering from the terrifying moments that you had all shared that day. 

In those moments alone you were able to fully let yourself feel all the emotions filling you. 

Vulcan. What was he doing here, how could he be here? Maybe you were mistaken, you thought at first, but no, you’d know that hammer anywhere. The worst of it all was that he wasn’t even one of the servants you’d be battling, he was the Ruler servant, the one tasked with order and authority over all the others. As usual he was more powerful than you, and in charge of you. Had he known that you were here the whole time? Or was that his first time seeing you as well? How long until he decided to come find you?

You shuddered at the thought.

—————————————————-

It was getting to be dinner time and your teammates had started coming out one by one from their rooms, Jungkook looking like he’d just woken up from a nap. Not unexpectedly Yoongi didn’t join the rest of the group in the kitchen making dinner.

Once dinner was done, the six men brought their plates to the living room and sat in their usual spots.

Taehyung noticed the marks on your neck and his eyes widened. “Goddess?” he gasped

“I’ve already dealt with it” Jin informed him. You wondered what Jin meant by that. Was he referring to what you’d already known, or did he really have a talk with Master about it? 

You really hoped he’d just left it alone.

The rest of the group started to stare at Taehyung’s discovery and you quickly put your hands over yourself trying to hide it.

“Stop” you whined. “I’m okay.” you assured them.

Hoseok hissed out a sigh and shook his head as he brought a spoonful of soup to his lips.

Jimin caught on to the need to change the subject, but his next words were probably the worst subject changer he could’ve come up with.

“So who’s Vulcan?” he asked curiously, not realizing what he was unboxing.

A bunch of confused faces whipped to stare at Jimin, except for Taehyung who stared worriedly right at you.

You shifted uncomfortably and felt a slight chill at hearing the name said aloud.

“Why would you say that Jimin” Taehyung asked, still looking at you.

“When we were out today passing by the church, something happened to Goddess, she started freaking out and almost fainted and fell right off the trunk. When I asked her what was wrong she just said ‘Vulcan’” Jimin looked at you “Right? That’s what you said?”

Taehyung inhaled sharply “Fuck” he hissed.

They all now turned to Taehyung.

“So you know what that means?” Hoseok spoke at Taehyung who nodded in response.

“Is…Is he here?” Taehyung stared your way.

You pulled at your fingers in your lap and stared down nervously. “Yes. He’s here”

“Okay so who’s Vulcan?” Jimin whined and pouted, getting annoyed.

There was a long silence in the room, you and Taehyung not breaking eye contact. You nodded at Taehyung, giving him permission to explain.

“Her husband…” a series of gasps and curses erupted in the room.

“You’re married?” Jimin choked out in surprise.

“I was…am…I still don’t know how that works. But, hes awful, and I was so happy to have escaped him.” you frowned “And I saw him at the top of the church, with the warden. He knows I’m here”

Another long silence.

“So he’s the ruler servant? We can’t kick his ass?” Namjoon spat out

“Speak for yourself, I still might” Taehyung growled.

“No one is kicking his ass” you groaned, “You can’t. You don’t understand, what he’s done…how strong he is, what he does to men he finds out that I’ve been with” your eyes glanced Taehyung and Jimins way.

At that the two boys realized what you were implying and turned to each other wide eyed with an expression reading ‘wait… you too?’

“Well none of us have slept with you. So I think we’re good in that area” Namjoon said oblivious to that situation. 

“And even if one of us have, he’d have no way of knowing that” Jimin sheepishly added.

“He’s still going to try and get to me somehow, I know it” you whispered, your hands shaking slightly as you continued pulling on the tips of your fingers.

“We’ll keep you safe Goddess” Hoseok declared with a determined look your way.

“But Master-” you stopped yourself. “But I’m supposed to keep you safe. Don’t worry about me.” you told them.

“We’re a team here, you’re just as important as any of us” Namjoon said. The rest of the men nodded in agreement. 

“We look out for each other here,” Jin said, sending you a knowing look, filled with regret, like an apology for not getting there sooner earlier today to realize what was happening with Yoongi.

You didn’t say anything more on the subject and let them continue to think they could protect you from Vulcan. You knew they couldn’t, no one could. He was the only thing you’d ever feared. A choppy memory suddenly started to appear to you. 

Vulcan stood over you with a look of complete and utter fury. “I told you if I ever caught you with another man that’d be the last time.

I need to teach you a lesson love. One you’ll never forget”

You remember pain, piercing pain, the worst pain you’d ever felt. 

Had his hammer hit your head? Something hit your head. Something hit hard.

Things were fuzzy. Things were blurry.

Everything hurt.

Everything was fading.

Someone was crying.

Could this have been how you died?

————————————————————–

The team finished eating and were all standing up, getting ready to head to bed when Namjoon stopped them.

“I thought about something today…We shouldn’t be sleeping in separate rooms. It’s too dangerous even with the security systems we’ve put up over the house. I think we should all sleep out here in the living room”

The rest of the members shrugged and nodded. It was probably a smart idea to all stick together like that. 

“Jimin, go let Yoongi know” Namjoon ordered, placing a hand on Jimin’s shoulder as he walked past, stopping him to add “And sort out that shit between you two. We need to all be a team”

The rest of the men all went and grabbed their pillows and blankets and brought them to the living room, laying them out on the floor.

Taehyung and Jungkook setting theirs up right next to each other, Jin placing his bedding so he’d lay right along the couch on the floor next to you, still rightfully feeling protective of you after today. Hoseok on the other side of him.

Namjoon set his up on his chair and pulled the lever for the footrest so he could lay out comfortably.

It was a bit before Jimin and Yoongi walked out to the living room, the lights were dim and you could only make out an outline of them.

They walked side by side carrying their blankets and pillows and setting them down together on the floor, it seemed like they had combined them to make a shared bed space. 

They laid down facing each other, whispering something you couldn’t hear. Then you saw Jimin’s silhouette lean forward, place a hand on the side of Yoogni’s face, and plant a soft and gentle kiss on his lips.

You felt a pang of jealousy. You knew that you shouldn’t feel that way, but the way Jimin was able to have such a soft and sweet moment with your master made you envy him. Master would never be like that with you…

—————————————————————————

The next day the eight of you decided to do another patrol of your street in the car. Yoongi had stocked up on containers of gas and went out to the car to fill it up and double check that everything was running smoothly.

Upon his okay you all assumed the same positions on and in the car that you had done the day before.

Yoongi had been avoiding you, but him and Jimin seemed to have made up well, pulling each other into a tight hug before Yoongi got into the driver’s seat.

Master saw you staring at him over Jimin’s shoulder and quickly shifted his eyes away. You sighed and tried to collect your emotions and put them in check. Knowing you’d need your composure for this patrol.

You all pulled out from the garage and the car made its way down the streets of your neighborhood.

Jimin and Jungkook were silent beside you, nervousness and anxiety evident in Jungkook’s demeanor as he tightly gripped the metal handle.

Jimin on the other hand seemed to be on cloud nine, most likely due to making up with your Master. You wondered if Jimin knew about what happened between you and Master the day before, you guessed not, but you had no intention of telling him.

A sudden loud noise sounded out from behind the row of houses to your left. Your head whipped around to face the sound. There must be a fight going on over there. 

“So is our game plan just avoiding fights this whole time? I don’t really know if we’re going to win that way” you heard Hoseok shout out to Yoongi and Namjoon.

Namjoon sighed and looked to Yoongi, who simply shrugged and put his hand on the gun that was sitting up on the dashboard.

“You ready for a fight Goddess?” Namjoon yelled out to you.

Your whole body tensed, nervousness flooding over you. You could see your Master looking at you in the rearview mirror. He gave you a commanding stare.

“Ready!” you yelled back

Yoongi nodded and the car started driving in the direction of the noises.

The closer you got the more you were able to see what was going on. It was Artemis again, and she was fighting with someone else.

A tall muscular servant dressed in golden armour, with a red cloak falling down his back, and wielding a long sword stood facing her.

The two teams of men gathered about ten feet back behind their servants, shouting out commands.

Their attention drifted to your car as it approached.

You instantly reached your hands out and tried to cast a spell to disorient them temporarily. Artemis and the other servant were unaffected but their teams on the other hand now stood with glassy eyes and spaced out expressions. Most likely now thinking they were just at home in bed having a nice dream.

Yoongi parked the car and your team rushed out, letting you lead the way. 

“I have an idea” you turned and told your master. He nodded and tried not to meet your gaze.

“Artemis!” you yelled out as she started to cock an arm back to fire an arrow your way. She’d been so distracted she didn’t see the armoured man rushing towards her with his sword back ready to strike her. 

She realized your warning cry and spun to fire her arrow to him instead, hitting him in the shoulder with a long golden arrow.

He yelled out in pain, grabbing the arrow and ripping it from his shoulder roughly, blood falling out of his wound as he did.

“Pagen witches!” he screamed.

You motioned for your team to stay back as you continued to approach the two other servants.

Jungkook yelled out after you “Goddess careful!”

“Artemis” you spoke with your hands out “Truce. Truce” you quickly spoke, trying not to let either of them out of your sight. “We can get him together.”

“I was fine on my own. I don’t see why I can’t take you both out at once” She smirked, flipping the long brown hair that cascaded down the front of her tight green breastplate back and over her shoulder.

The armoured man suddenly yelled out to you both.

“Venus, Diana.” He snickered “What a joy to destroy you both together. Watching your statues and temples burn in Rome was pleasant enough, but the real thing? Maybe I really did get into heaven” he held his sword tightly in his two hands again rushing forward to you. Artemis shot another arrow out at him, hitting him in the leg causing him to stumble and fall.

“See. I think I’ve got this covered. Remind me what it is you can do again whore?” she spat out at you. She was now only about ten feet from you, cocking her arm back again with the tip of her arrow facing you.

“Artemis no!” a shout rang out behind her. You realized her team had snapped out of your spell, probably for the best. 

“Master please let me take care of this” she growled.

“Artemis stop! Don’t make me use a command spell” a blue haired man was shouting at her, now rushing over to her side.

“Get back!” she hissed, you now noticed that the armoured man had gotten back to his feet and was rushing towards her again.

Artemis pushed her master back and out of the way, taking a hit to the side as she did. Blood pouring from a gash in her stomach that the sword had created.

The blue haired man who should’ve been concerned with his servant’s condition you noticed was fixated on you with wide eyes. He had fallen for the curse.

Artemis groaned in pain and held her side, curling inward in pain.

“Alaric take out that Archer then fall back. Don’t you dare touch Caster” a tall black haired man shouted out at his servant.

“Master Yugyeom I can take them both” the servant called Alaric yelled back, his eyes glaring and fixed on you. 

“NO!” his master shouted back at him. The man called Yugyeom was watching you with the same wide eyes as the blue haired man. 

Alaric growled and then proceeded to approach Artimes who was still weak and coughing blood from the blow she’d just taken.

Alaric raised his sword over his shoulder. Artemis kneeled down and lowered her head, bracing herself for her fate. 

“It would’ve been a pleasure to have been the one to kill you Aphrodite. Maybe in another life” she spoke as the long sword came down onto her neck.

You instinctively closed your eyes and screamed out in horror at the noise of the slicing. 

“No no no!” the blue haired man was screeching. You peeked slightly through your squinted eyes to see Alaric grinning and raising his sword and walking towards the blue haired man now.

You decided that it was time for you to leave. 

Accidentally glancing towards Artimes’s headless body as you spun around to run back to your team.

Hearing the bloodchilling sound of a scream and then the sword slicing again behind you as you ran. 

“Let’s go!” you shouted to your team, all of them stood motionless and in shock at the scene they’d just witnessed.

“That was barbaric.” Taehyung whispered.

“Maybe that’s where the name comes from huh?” Namjoon returned quietly, eyes wide.

“We can talk more at home huh?” Jungkook spoke quickly.

Your team nodded and hurried back into the car and driving off.

You buried your face into Jimin’s shoulder so you didn’t have to face the sight of the rest of Artemis’s team being slaughtered that was now in front of you.

But you could still hear the screams.

“One down!” you heard Hoseok shout out.

One down. Five to go.


	5. Fate/Bangtan 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want all of you…but I want him most”

As the car continued to speed down the road, Yoongi’s foot was shaking on the pedal. He’d had his fair share of experiences racing away from a terrifying situation, but nothing compared to this. His palms sweat, slipping slightly on the steering wheel as he made a sharp turn. The brutal sight from mere minutes ago playing in his mind on a loop. 

About twenty feet up in the air a silver camera drone hovered. Almost as if it had eyes, Yoongi felt its stare intruding into the windows of the car. Yoongi rolled down his driver’s side window.

“Did you like that you sick fucks? Did we put on a good show for you?” He screamed out, putting his arm out the window and sticking his middle finger up at the drone, At the world, at the viewers who were probably all comfortable on their couches with popcorn and other snacks while they watched that gruesome event play out. Some had probably even cheered when the team was taken out. If they had a bet going on they may have just won some money off the deaths that took place. 

Yoongi was growing nauseous at that thought, and put his foot to the gas even more, wanting to be home and indoors where the cameras wouldn’t follow. 

————————————————————

When the car pulled into the garage, the rest of the group assumed the same roles they had done the last time. You slid off the back of the trunk shakily as Jimin held out a hand to steady you on your way down. 

“Thanks” you mumbled.

“Of course, you okay?”

“Been better” you shrugged. You had thought that nothing could ever terrify you more than Vulcan did. Yet, today had proved you wrong. When you were faced with your possible demise, you had a thought. You didn’t want to leave this world, not yet, you still needed more time with these men. 

Master, his cold way of dealing with you still hadn’t turned you off from the idea that he was still someone you wanted to be close with.

Jin, his caring nature, the way he carried you to the couch, and constantly checked in on you.

Hoseok, you hadn’t gotten extremely close with him, but you really like him and his ready to go attitude that really encouraged the rest of the team, and kept them positive despite what you were all going through.

Namjoon, the way he cared about his teammates, taking on a lot of the hard decisions and playing mediator even when he had his own shit going on, you knew that took a toll on him, but he didn’t show it. 

Jimin, the beautiful man who made you feel so good nights ago. You had grown fond of his smile, and his warm heart. He was moody and a bit rash at times, but he was good, and kind to you.

Taehyung, the man you had felt comfortable talking to about your past. He listened well, and he didn’t seem to judge you for anything. If he did, he’d never said a word. He felt like safety in this world that was currently anything but.

And lastly Jungkook, the awkward shy man, who you noticed was scared and probably wanted to run away from this whole thing and never look back. Yet, he stayed with his teammates, not wanting to let anyone down and still trying his best.

These men, your team mates. You weren’t ready to leave that behind.

So, for the first time in your life, or second life, whatever it may be…you were truly afraid of death. You felt that ticking clock of mortality telling you that there wasn’t enough time, that there might never be enough time with them.

You were torn away from your thoughts when two strong arms were pulling you into a hug. Which surprised you, the men had tried their best to keep skinship with you to a minimum so as not to risk getting carried away with the lustful feelings.

It was Jin, he had pulled you in tightly, and you accepted it, wrapping your arms around his waist and locking them behind his back.

He didn’t say a word, just holding you there for a minute in the garage. You realize everyone had left and you’d been standing there in a daze, which must’ve worried Jin.

When he pulled back he gave you a small smile and patted you on the head.

“I needed that” you spoke softly.

“Yeah me too actually” he chuckled, then looked down at the small tent in his pants that had formed and sighed “Yeah that’s not my fault.” He winked

You giggled “yeah, my bad”

“Mmm, not sure if I’d call it bad” Jin brought his hand to your face and brushed your cheek lightly with his thumb. 

You felt a shiver run up your spine, and a small tingle of pleasure at his gentle and loving touch. 

“You know I really wish we could. But I won’t force myself on you like Yoongi did” he frowned

“Yoongi didn’t force himself on me” you looked down and shuffled your feet

“Bullshit. You’re telling me you let him treat you that way?” He shook his head, not believing you.

“I did. And he could do it again. He can do whatever he likes to me. He’s my master” you snapped, taking a step back from Jin.

“Hey hey hey, I’m sorry okay…I just find it hard to believe that you’re okay with that. I’m just worried about you.” He sighed again “just don’t think you have to let him treat you that way. You don’t deserve it” Jin stepped forward, kissing you on your forehead and letting his lips linger there for a while.

“Thanks for your opinion” you said in a monotone voice. Not wanting to discuss this further. 

“So you really want him…” he grumbled.

“I want all of you…but I want him most” you whispered.

Jin nodded, “well, I’ll try not to be too hurt by that. At least I’m a contender huh?” 

“I really do like you too Jin, please just don’t worry about how I deal with Yoongi and our… relationship….” 

Jin grinned “okay, I’ll do my best to stay out of it. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry okay?” 

You nodded. 

“Do you think…” he paused. Debating on if he should finish. “Do you think the others would be mad if you slept with me tonight?” 

You raised your eyebrows “I mean, Namjoon set rules right?”

“Oh! No no, I meant like, just sleeping, literal sleeping, like…you share my blankets and pillows with me, maybe…we cuddle or something. Nothing more” he ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly getting nervous like a schoolboy asking out his first crush.

“I’m not sure what they’d think” you chuckled “but if they don’t mind. I’d love to” 

Jin nodded his head up and down quickly “I-I’m gonna ask about that.” He sped over to the door into the house, holding it open for you to go in first. You felt his eyes locked on you as you walked into the house and to the kitchen for something to drink. 

Jin didn’t know how much longer he could take this. He needed you, and he wished that you loved him most. It seemed that your affections leaned towards Yoongi more than anyone else, maybe all you really wanted from the others was sex and nothing more. But, Jin was convinced he could show you how a good man would treat his woman, and maybe then…

———————————————-

Everyone had grabbed something from the kitchen to either drink or eat before settling down to sit on their beds. It wasn’t quite evening yet, but each of them had exhausted expressions. Taehyung was trying to comfort Jungkook who still was slightly in shock. 

They were rightfully shaken up. 

Namjoon finally spoke up.

“So, I know it’s hard to think of what happened today as a good thing. But, it wasn’t us that got taken out. So we have reason to feel some relief.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “Yeah I’ll feel relieved when it’s over” 

“Well I think we have reason to feel grateful. Goddess saved us back there. You saw what happened to the others, that could’ve easily been us.” Taehyung spoke, casting a smile your way, “That was good thinking distracting Archer.”

You didn’t want to admit that distracting her wasn’t quite your plan, but yes, things did all work out.

Yoongi scoffed and rolled his eyes for a second time. 

Jimin jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. “If you don’t start being nice to her I swear I’m not talking to you anymore. She’s been nothing but kind and helpful since the moment she got here. Hell, she’s even put up with your sour attitude better than your own friends here have. So I think it’s time to put whatever shit you have going on behind you and start appreciating YOUR servent” 

Yoongi suddenly frowned and looked down to the floor. 

“I’m sorry….” he muttered. 

“To us? Or to her?” Jin asked, “because I don’t think you should apologize to any of us before you’ve made things right with her.”

Yoongi didn’t quite know what to say. How could he possibly put what he’d been feeling into words, who could possibly understand? If he said what was honestly on his mind would that make things better? Or should he just tell them what they want to hear, then everything can go on like sunshine and rainbows even when he knows it’s not. 

Jimin spoke before Yoongi had made a decision on that.

“I think Yoongi’s issue here is…that he hates the Escape war. He hates everything it stands for and he holds a grudge against society for making it acceptable. And unfortunately goddess here is a part of that system that you hate right?” Jimin turned to Yoongi meeting his eyes.

Yoongi nodded shamefully “I don’t want any of this. I don’t want to be a master, I just want to serve my time and live my life here in red brick like anyone else. And every time I see her, or hear her speak. I’m reminded that I’m a part of a sick game that rich fucks created to fill their wallets.”

The room fell silent for a long while. No one quite knew what to say to make Yoongi feel better.

“Did you ever think that I didn’t ask for any of this either?” You spoke, breaking the quiet. “That I’m no less of a victim in all of this than you are? I don’t represent thing sick game any more than you do Master. But you know what? I was happy that I was summoned here the moment I saw you, when I asked who my master was, and you spoke, I couldn’t have been more excited to get to know you and be on your team. Not because I was excited to win, or kill, but because of you and the goodness I saw in your eyes. I love you Master, why won’t you accept me?” Tears started to form in your eyes as you spoke. All eyes in the room were shifting back and forth between you and Yoongi, wondering how he’d respond.

His mouth hung open, like words were trying to come out but being held back.

What he did next wasn’t unexpected, but it didn’t stop you from letting out a loud sob while he stormed silently out of the room and into his bedroom. 

Jin shook his head angrily. The rest of the group were motionless and still deep in thought about your confession.

“You love him?” Jimin spoke quietly.

“I don’t know what else to call it…” you muttered. “It’s like I told Jin earlier…I care for all of you, but Master…what I feel for him is more”

“So do you love me?” Jin spoke. It caught you off guard, you didn’t quite know if you could call your feelings for the rest of them love. Lust? Yes. Protectiveness? Also yes. Love? What even is love? You just confessed that you loved Yoongi, but did you even know that it was what you felt? 

The next series of events happened far too quickly for you to stop.

“If anything she’d love me. She kissed me, and touched me. And we understand eachother” Taehyung’s chest puffed out with pride as he confessed.

“Well she might love me too since I went down on her, and we understand each other as well” Jimin shrugged.

The rest of the group sat wide eyed and in shock at their admission of breaking Namjoons rules.

“W-what?” Jungkook stuttered staring at Taehyung with a look of betrayal. 

Jin stiffened and fell quiet and still. Hoseok chuckled and patted Jimin on the back as if to say ‘nice one’. Namjoon on the other hand looked furious. 

“Did I not say…” He started. Then he looked to you, his face growing red and angry “Did you make them do this?” 

You couldn’t find the right words to say, you were embarrassed and ashamed. The last thing you wanted was to cause tension in the group. You felt that Namjoon now saw you how most men had always seen you, a temptress and a witch who lured men into her spell of lust. 

Jimin stepped in before you came up with something to say.

“Namjoon stop. If anything it was my fault, she honestly tried to talk me out of it at first. I’m sorry I broke the rules. But I think it was a ridiculous rule in the first place. You know we all want her, and it’s not that easy to hold back.”

Namjoon’s eyes narrowed “Fine then.” he said coldly “Fine. No more rules. Everyone just do whatever you’d like with her then.” 

The room was in shock at the lift on Namjoons ban. 

“Obviously if she wants to, which I don’t see being an issue. I mean that’s your whole thing right?” Namjoon looked your way a hint of disgust in his tone that made you feel ashamed. 

You frowned slightly

“Y-yeah. That’s my thing I guess” You stammered with an almost sarcastic tone, feeling slightly annoyed at the way he had just spoken to you. Like a toy, like all you were good for was sex and putting out when someone wanted it from you. You’d like to think that you were more than that, but your past experiences didn’t really give you much of a defense. 

Namjoon sighed and stood up from his chair, “I’m gonna go get Yoongi” he grumbled as he left. 

——————————–

The rest of the night was awkward. All of your team seemed to not know how to handle Namjoon’s rule being ended. Should they give it a try? Your reaction definitely didn’t seem like you were happy about it, and as irresistible you were to them, they weren’t going to force you into anything. 

When it came time to sleep you settled down on the couch, everyone including Yoongi and Namjoon were settling into their places in the living room and quickly falling asleep. 

Just as you were about to shut your eyes and do the same, a soft voice hit your ears from the side of the couch. 

“I suppose that means my proposition earlier is fine…if you still want to?” Jin whispered. 

You looked down to where he laid right below you along the length of the couch. He smiled up at you, with a hopeful expression. 

You were happy that you hadn’t crushed his spirits earlier with everything that had gone down. You really did like him too, he meant a lot to you. When he asked you if you loved him, you wanted so badly to tell him that you did, even if you didn’t. Just to see the way his face would light up at your words. You wanted him happy, and loved. 

“Of course.” You whispered back with a smile. Quietly you lower yourself down onto the floor, he held his blanket up for you to get under, he was shirtless and wearing only a pair of light pink sweatpants. Almost instantly he pulled you tightly into himself, your back pressed against his hard and muscular chest, an arm clutching you around your waist holding you tightly to him. 

You could feel his erection start to grow against your backside. You knew he couldn’t help it, it was just the spell, you told yourself. 

But, feeling wanted by this kind and caring man had you feeling better about the day’s events, and you found yourself wiggling slightly against the hardness in the front of his pants, rubbing your ass against him. 

He reacted instantly to the feeling, shutting his eyes tightly and bringing his head to rest on your shoulder and his cheek against your own. He let out a small moan as you continued. 

“Fuck baby. Don’t stop doing that” he whispered into your ear. 

You started to press your hips harder back into him, rolling them in small circles and rubbing against him. His hand now moved from your waist and clutched your hip, holding you tightly to himself as you moved. He moaned lightly again and you could feel his chest start to rise and fall quickly as his breathing increased. You felt your own arousal growing as you continued, the hot sticky wetness that was now underneath your dress proving how turned on you were from this. 

“You’re making me want to fuck you right here.” He murmured. 

As much as you felt like you were only proving Namjoon right at this point, you couldn’t deny how badly you wanted to do exactly that. 

Fuck it, maybe sex was something that you just couldn’t resist, but that didn’t mean you weren’t more than that. And you weren’t going to pass up this opportunity just because of what Namjoon said. 

You grabbed Jins hand that was on your waist, moving it down and underneath your dress to your dripping center, holding tightly onto his wrist as his fingers started to find their way between your folds. You shivered at the feeling and your hips pressed back into him making him groan. 

“Shh” you quietly giggled. 

You felt Jin smile against the skin on your neck where he was now leaving light kisses. 

Jin’s fingers started to circle your clit, making you gasp out. 

“Hey, shh” he chuckled, laughing at the hypocrisy of you being noisy right after shushing him. 

After circling around your clit for a few moments, his fingers trailed their way down and to your entrance. He nipped your ear lightly as one of his fingers entered into you. You tried your best to be quiet, biting your lip at the feeling. Then another finger entered, and he started to slowly move them in and out, curling them and brushing against your sensitive walls. 

You wanted to moan and scream with pleasure but continued to bite your lip holding back your noises, not wanting to wake your teammates. You don’t quite know why, but you’d feel slightly embarrassed if anyone woke up and caught you like this with Jin. 

Jin continued a steady pace of in and out, soft kisses trailing up and down your neck as he did, loving the way you’d move your hips against him when he’d brush against a spot or touch you in a way that seemed to feel exceptionally good. 

Your breathing was quickened and shallow, trying your best to not let out a scream that was building in your stomach next to the orgasm that was building under Jin’s fingers.

“Cum for me Goddess” he whispered into your ear. 

And that was your undoing. You let out a long exhale as your walls convulsed and tightened around his fingers. Your orgasm flooding over you, pure bliss hitting every inch of your body. You shook and wiggled against him as you came. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot” Jin brought his fingers out of you and to his lips. You turned your head just in time to see him take the two fingers that were covered in your juices and bring them past his soft plush lips, sucking on them and releasing them with a quiet pop.

“And delicious” he added

You lean your head forward to him, your eyes locked on those tempting lips. 

He met you halfway and his lips touched yours passionately and heavily. His kisses were sloppy but somehow precise at the same time. You could easily get lost in them for hours if he’d let you. 

You felt him reach a hand down, adjusting his pants to be able to pull out his cock. You could now feel him against your ass as your dress was pulled up past your waist. You repeated your previous motions, rubbing against him and rolling your hips in circles against him. 

“Goddess. You are so perfect.” he muttered, his lips brushing against your ear now. 

“Can I?” he whispered, now moving to position his cock at your entrance that was still soaked from your orgasm. 

“Yes. Please” you moaned. 

Jin then slowly started to lift his hips, pushing himself into you every so slightly, and groaning softly with every small movement. 

Once he was completely inside of you, his hand gripped your hip tightly and he held you still as he somehow pushed up even further. You let out a small gasp at how deep inside of you he was, which caused him to chuckle and bring his other arm under your head. He brought two fingers to your lips, and you instantly parted your mouth. He pushed his fingers inside, his way of trying to keep you quiet most likely. You started to suck on his fingers, flicking your tongue along them as he pushed them deeper into your mouth. Jin now started to slowly move his hips, moving himself in and out of you. 

You hadn’t seen his cock, only felt it, but the way that it filled you up you could only assume he was huge. Much longer than Yoongi had been. 

Jin growly softly as he started to pick up his pace, rolling his hips quickly and gripping your hips tightly, his fingertips digging into your side as his hips smacked against your ass. 

“Shit” he gasped a bit too loud. Suddenly you felt his whole body still, and his hand grip tighter onto you. He was hissing softly, and you could now feel a warmness hitting your walls, and his body starting to shiver against you as he breathed heavily. 

“Fuck.” he winced. Pulling his fingers from your mouth, turning to look at you with an embarrassed expression.

“I’m so sorry, that came out of nowhere” he spoke shyly. “No pun intended…” he added starting to laugh at his own joke. 

“It’s fine” you smiled and brought your lips to his shaking mouth, planting a soft kiss. “You are amazing.”

“Yeah?” Jin grinned widely “You’re more amazing. That felt too good” 

“Yeah. It sounded like it.” A voice grumbled from the other side of Jin. You jumped with surprise, Your hand shot up to your mouth and your eyes widened. 

Jin was equally as taken back by the voice, and he mouthed an ‘oh my god’ at you. 

“Maybe let me join in next time if you’re going to be so obvious about it. I probably would have lasted more than a minute” the voice belonging to Hoseok whispered again, he lifted his head looking at Jin, then to you and winking. 

“Yeah right, maybe next time buddy.” Jin chuckled and rolled his eyes, putting himself back into his pants now and pulling you into him for some cuddles. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” Hoseok teased. Though part of you knew he probably wasn’t kidding. For the first time your mind imagined a scenario of all of these men at once and you, all of them standing naked worshipping your body and touching every inch of you. You smiled and felt a warmness grow in your cheeks while you pictured it. It was a selfish thought, but now it was stuck in your mind all the way until you drifted to sleep in Jin’s arms

—————————————————————-

The next morning your group decided to do another patrol of the city, Hoseok had suggested venturing out a little further than your own neighborhood. He felt the best strategy was just to get in the middle of things and hope for the best. Jungkook seemed terrified of that idea, but being the youngest he tended to try and hold back from arguing too much decisions that the others made. 

Namjoon agreed as long as Yoongi was alright with it. Which he was. 

As the eight of you filed into the garage and to the car, Yoongi pulled you aside from the group for a moment. 

He had grabbed your arm to pull you away and your heart fluttered wildly at his touch. 

“So I was caught up to speed on everything that happened after I left yesterday.” 

You felt slightly embarrassed that he now knew you’d been with Taehyung and Jimin, and possibly he now knew about Jin, considering that you two weren’t as quiet as you’d thought. 

“Oh?” you stared at him wide eyed. 

“ Yeah. So. Just…” Yoongi stuttered, then paused a moment

“Just, try not to break their hearts while you make rounds fucking the entire group. That’s the last thing we need here trying to win this war” he grumbled.

It seemed like that wasn’t what he had planned to say when he first pulled you aside, maybe he had meant to use kinder words, or even talk to you about the fact that you had said you loved him. Yet, instead, staying true to all his previous interactions with you, he was simply cold and mean.

You frowned and nodded as he stomped away to the drivers side of the car and got inside, slamming the door behind himself. You could see him mouth something to himself as he ran his hands through his hair nervously and quickly. 

Jimin now approached, offering you a helping hand as the two of you got up on the trunk beside Jungkook. 

“So you and Jin now too huh?” He smirked. 

“Ahhh shit, did everyone hear?” you groaned

“Yeah…” Jungkook said on the other side of you. You sighed and shook your head. 

“Do you really want all of us like that?” Jungkook spoke almost inaudibly, not meeting your eyes as he talked. You thought for a moment, and figured it’d be best to be honest.

“Yes…” you answered “Yeah. I do.”

“Even me?” Jungkook squeaked. The innocence in his voice made you smile. And you could hear Jimin chuckle on the other side of you. 

“Yes even you Kook”

He instantly became extremely shy and embarrassed, which was honestly incredibly adorable to you. 

“Maybe some time we can, huh?” you told him. Now you were picturing it. Sweet Jungkook moaning underneath you, eyes wide as he came from the pleasure that you’d give him…

He nodded, still avoiding your eyes. How cute. 

———————————————–

Things were eerily quiet as your team drove around the buildings of Red Brick. The other prisoners still kept in their houses, trying to avoid any crossfire. 

The car was now reaching the church, and you felt yourself tense up. You knew he’d be there, right at the top like he was before. 

“Can we go down this street?” you yelled out, pointing to a street with a lot of tall shops and buildings and looking like a ghost town with no one working or shopping. 

You saw Yoongi shrug and do as you suggested. You let out a sigh of relief at not having to drive past the tower where you knew Vulcan sat.

As your team’s car drove down the abandoned streets a loud revving sound rang out from above. You looked up to the buildings to see an older man on top of a building, sitting tall and confidently on a motorcycle looking down at you. His team also stood there, all older men, each of them looking at least 60 or older, with long gray hair and grey beards. The servant grinned and let out a loud belly laugh upon seeing you. His hands clutched the handlebars of his sparkling motorcycle, red and white with blue stars decorating it. 

His voice boomed out loud, echoing down the whole street. Almost as if he was speaking for the cameras and for the audience. His showmanship was definitely apparent. He seemed to be from a much later time in the world than you had lived.

“Gather round ladies and gentleman. For my next trick, I will jump from this building, taking out the legendary Aphrodite. One step closer to winning the escape war.” 

His long red white and blue cape flew in the wind. 

The rider servant.


End file.
